


The Rise of the Wolf Child

by Screenhunter



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Rescue, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screenhunter/pseuds/Screenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is a princess on the run. She's awoken in the middle of the night by Amy, her best friend who tells her Powell castle is under attack. Due to the events Rose is forced to unwillingly leave her home, leaving her mother, her father and best friend behind. She swears to come back for them. Even if it's the last things she'll do. </p><p>Riding for days through unknown territory, devastated by the events, and hatred flowing through her veins, she finds herself in the middle of a dangerous situation that leaves her, despite her skills in sword training, knocked to the ground. On the brink of unconsciousness she think her end is near.  But then she feels herself being embraced by two strong arms, who lift her up like she weighs nothing. The last thing she remembers before passing out, is being carried away by a tall and intriguing man with dark, brown eyes and, may she say, gorgeous brown hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devestation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is my very first fanfic, so please bear with me :3 Hope you like it, and please, do share your thoughts about this story with me :D It'll only help me getting out a better story in the end! 
> 
> Fun fact, I started this story like, 5 years ago, as a regular story and never finished it. And now I turned it into a Doctor Who fanfic. Can't wait to write everything!
> 
> I will also add a map soon of Terra Kingdom so you have some kind of idea where this story is taking place and some notes sometimes to explain certain choices I made, like names of characters and such :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I wish I did!
> 
> EDIT: While I was writing some of the next chapters I found out I had some irregularities so I rewrote the first chapter a bit. I'll upload a next chapter soon!

_Powell Castle_ _, Lumea, Terra Kingdom_

 

“Princess Rose!”

A distressed voice managed to sneak in Rose’s mind, waking her up from her deep sleep. A hand grabbed the still groggy princess by her arms and shook her in the uttermost panic. “Rose, please! You have to get up!” Rose opened her sleepy eyes and saw the panicked expression on the face of her best friend. Immediately, she sat up.

“Amy? What’s wrong?” Rose asked, worry dripping of her face.

But before Amy could answer the door to Rose’s chamber busted open. Both women looked at the door, Amy in panic and Rose in confusion. A scruffy looking man stood in the doorway. He was panting heavily, sweat dripping of his face. Rose didn’t recognise the man at all and stared at him, noticing his leather armour and the scares that run down on his face and arms.

_But the most important thing she noticed was the bloody sword he had in his hands._

As on instinct, Rose jumped out of her warm bed. When her feet touched the cold floor, she barley even noticed it. In one swift move, she grabbed hold of her sword next to her and shoved Amy behind her, trying to get her friend out of harm’s way.

“What do you want? Where are all our guards?” Rose angrily gritted her teeth.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned her head slightly to Amy’s direction, but keeping her eyes and attention on the man before them.

“Rose, the castle is under attack!” Amy cried out.

Rose heard the tears in her voice and shifted a bit closer to Amy, trying to give her some sort of comfort.

“That’s right, chicken. And there’s nothing you’re going to do about it!” The man said.

He had an evil looking grin on his face and Rose knew immediately they were in serious trouble. Down the hall she heard sword clatter and screaming and she knew she had to act fast in order to come out here alive. She never had killed a man, but she knew she had to do this otherwise they both would end up dead. The guards weren’t going to help them, so she had to protect herself and her friend. She steadied herself, swallowed a lump of fear down her throat and took a good hold of her sword. The man was at least double her size, but that could work in her advance. Since she was smaller, she would move faster and could dodge his slower attacks. He also probably thought she wasn’t able to defend herself and those things she could use.

The man was tired of waiting and charged in to the room, sword held high. Rose shoved Amy on to her bed, screaming to get behind it. Because the man held his sword up high, there was an opening in his defence. Rose saw the sword coming down, but was fast enough to doge it. She raised her own sword and stabbed the man in his stomach. The man’s eyes became as large as thee cups and blood was starting to gush out of his mouth. Rose drew out her sword as the man fell down beside her. She looked down at him with fear, adrenaline pumping through her body as she heard him choke in his own blood. Rose stumbled and felt sick. She never, ever had killed someone before and it felt horrible. She saw the light in the man’s eyes fading but before she could do anything, she felt Amy’s arms pulling her into a hug.

“You did what you had to do, Princess. You saved us both.”

For a small moment, they both stood still. But hearing all the noises and realizing the situation outside the room, Amy eyes turned big, released Rose from the hug, took her hand and started pulling her frantically to the tapestry on the wall.

“Princess, the castle is under attack! I have no idea where your father and mother are, but we have to get out of here! They’ll kill everybody! I barely managed to escape through the secret passages.”

Amy started pulling away the tapestry, which revealed a small passage way into the secret corridors of the castle. Rose knew they had to leave immediately, but she pulled her hand out of Amy’s grasp.

“Hold on, I’m not going anywhere without my belongings.”

She quickly started collecting some things in a pouch. She put her still in blood covered sword back in it’s sheet, and grabbed her tunic from where she had left it the night before. She ran over to her wooden desk and grabbed a gold necklace and put everything in her pouch carefully. While Rose shifted as quickly as possible through her room, Amy’s eyes kept switching between Rose and the door. There could be new men entering the room any moment now.

“Princess…” Amy hissed anxiously.

“Yes, yes, I’m done. Let’s go!”

Rose ran across the room, scooped up her boots along the way and followed Amy in to the secret passage.

“Here, hold this.” Rose said while they were carefully maneuvering though the dark passages between the walls of the castle. To bad they didn’t had a candle to light the way, but Rose and Amy had played here so many times, they could easily find there way in this maze of tunnels. Amy looked over to Rose, who was holding the pouch and took it. Rose put on her boots quickly and felt the warmth taken over her now ice cold feet.

“That’s much better.” Rose signed, taking back the pouch and threw it over her shoulder.

“Let’s hurry and find my mother and father. I really hope they are okay.”

Together they ran across the castle to her parents room as fast as they could, but when they arrived, there was no one to be found. The room was turned up side down and looked ravaged. Luckily she saw no blood anywhere and a pang of relieve shot through her. “They must have been taken somewhere else.” Rose said. But before they could move, they heard an agonizing scream, coming from downstairs. A terrifying feeling filled her stomach. That was her mothers voice. Without a second thought Rose ran trough the corridors trying to pin point her mothers location, Amy in her pursuit. When they came down, luckily, and somehow alarming, without encountering any soldiers, and ran towards the thrown room, she could hear her mother crying. It wasn’t a soft sob, it was a heart breaking cry. Rose stopped right in front of the entrance of the room and she froze on spot.

Before her, on the other side of the room, a large group of men stood around her mother, who was crying and held a body close that lay on the ground. Rose could see blood pooling on the ground. Rose’s heart turned stone cold. Her mothers hands and clothes were covered in blood too. Next to her mother stood a man, with a vile grin on his face. He was laughing at the scene at his feet. He held a bloody sword in his hands and Rose knew he was the one that had killed the man on the ground. She heard Amy gasp for air and Rose changed position to see past the men blocking her view. Instantly, Rose’s heart was ripped out of her chest.

_The man laying dead on the ground was her father._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Terra: Other word for earth  
> * Lumea: Planet the Tenth Doctor visited once


	2. Into the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos everybody! I'm trying to write as fast as I can, but I also try to keep everything connected and think of the right storylines to tell and the connections between them. Hope you'll like 'm! This one is a rather short chapter, so I'll post one more!
> 
> I don't own Doctor Who! I just do this because I love the show <3

She saw the men and her mother looking up at her and she realized she had let out a scream. The man who killed her father looked at her and and he put on a devilish smile. His eyes gleamed with evil. Chills went up her spine.

Everything went so fast after that. She heard the man yell at his soldiers. “Get her! She’s mine now!” At the same time she heard her mother scream.

“Rose! Get out of here! Please, go now!”.

Rose sprung into action at those words and with one last look at her mother she grabbed Amy’s hand and sprinted trough the corridors, wanting to reach the stables before they would be captured.

It seamed that all the soldiers where in the throne room, because there was no one in her way. Thank the Lord for that, she thought as she ran as fast as she could, keeping Amy close by. If they could reach the stables in time, there would be a chance they could make it out alive. Rose pushed the thoughts of her mother, holding her now dead father, covered in his blood, out of her mind. She knew she had to survive this, for them, her loving and caring parents. She looked back and saw the men gaining in on them. There had to be a way to slow them down and to give them enough time to escape.

When they ran past a big wooden door with two large candle holders on each side, an idea sprung into her head.

“Amy, keep running!” she yelled.

She saw Amy nodding and saw her sprinting away. Rose quickly managed to close the big doors and shove one of the candle holders trough the handles, right before the men banged on the door trying to break trough. It wouldn’t hold for long, but hopefully it would give them enough time to escape. Rose turned on her heels and with a fresh spurt, she ran outside.

When she ran out onto the courtyard, she saw the castle gates were open. She yelled at Amy to run for the gates and get out as fast as she could. Rose busted through the stable doors, right for her horse’s stable. There was no time to saddle him, so it had to do without. In matter of seconds Rose jumped on Arion and as if Arion felt the urgency, he sped out of the stable doors, knocking some of the soldiers who, unfortunately, already made it to the stables of their feet.

Rose rode as fast as she could towards Amy, who was being tailed by some of the men. She held out her arms to catch her and pull her up.

“Amy! Jump!” Rose yelled.

Amy turned around and held out a hand for Rose to catch. Rose caught it and Amy tried to jump on Arion as soon as they slowed down. But it was too late. One of the men grabbed Amy’s foot and dragged her away from the horse. Amy screamed and kicked, but it was no use.

“Rose! Go! Get out of here! Please!”

Rose’s heart stood still as she sped away before the other men could get a hold of her.

“I will come back for you! I promise!” Rose yelled back.

With tears in her eyes she looked over her shoulders to see her best friend being dragged off and disappear in the large group of men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Arion: Greek name meaning "martial; war-horse." In mythology, this is the name of the horse Hercules gave to Adrastos; it was a horse of Neptune which he brought out of the earth by striking it with his trident. Its right feet were those of a human. It spoke with a human voice and ran with incredible speed.


	3. Family

Rose rode for days in an unknown direction. She hadn’t paid any attention to where she was going at all. All she knew was that she had to get away from the castle as far away as possible. She had only stopped to let Arion rest for a moment and to change info her tunic, because riding without a saddle in her night gown started to hurt her entire body. She knew she was pushing Arion to his limits, but she had to move on. If those men would get to her, she would be dead. On the third day of her escape she finally had the nerves to rest. They rode past a narrow river where she found a good hiding place, just around the bend of the river. It was covered by thick bushes and trees. Nobody would find her if they didn’t know where to look.

Rose dismounted Arion and led him to the river where he immediately started to drink. She felt a pang of deep guilt rushing over her, for pushing her sweet horse to his limits. She stroked him on his neck and silently thanked him for his help. He was amazing, this horse. Arion deserved some rest, but Rose knew she had to move on soon. But where would she go? She had no idea where she was or what to do next.

Suddenly a rush of emotions fell over her and she sank to the ground. The adrenaline has started to worn off and she started to cry. She had lost everything. How was this all happening? Her father, murdered by that evil man. She knew she could never erase the memory of her sweet father, laying in his own blood from her mind. And her mother… Oh, dear mother. How desperate she had looked at her daughter and screamed to her to get away. Rose didn’t even know if she was still alive. Would she ever feel her mothers warm embrace again? This made Rose cry even more.

And then there was Amy. Her best friend, whom she couldn’t save. She sat down and pulled up her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her head on top. She felt so guilty, she didn’t stay to help her family. All she wished was that she would wake up and realize that this was just one big, bad dream.

Rose whipped way her tears and reached for the pouch on her back. It wasn’t much, but for now it was all she had left of her home. She took out the necklace and in the sun it shone bright. It was her mother’s gift and she held it close to her chest. Memories of her birthday flooded her mind.

 

_Powell Castle, Lumea, Terra Kingdom – one day before the attack_

_Today has been amazing. She had become 20 years of age and the entire castle was up to celebrate the event. Everywhere she looked there were ribbons hanging from the ceiling, flowers that smelled so sweet and people laughing, dancing and drinking. There had been so much fun and things to do and all her favourite food had been prepared. She received gifts from all kind of people, from a flower in her hair from the cook’s daughter to a new dress from her father. Even though he knew she didn’t really like to wear dresses, he still wanted her to look like the Princess she was._

_She grinned widely, tucking her tong between her teeth. She loved her father so much, although he was constantly reminding her of her duties as a Princess. But as stubborn as she was, she did everything her own way. She loved to train with her sword, not very lady-like, but it helped her relax and she loved it to bits. Ever since she was a young girl she wanted to be free and do what she wanted. She still could remember the time she sneaked out the castle to go watch while her fathers guards were training. When she gathered enough nerves, she managed so steal one of the practice swords and hid it in her room. From there she had a great view on the training grounds, so she would often be practicing along. But she couldn’t do that in a dress, so she often would wear a tunic. To bad her father found out rather quickly and gave her an angrily speech on how to behave like a lady. After she had yelled at him in anger and told him that she wanted to live her life like she wanted, he shouted at her that when she was old enough she had to marry to be Queen of Terra and sword fighting wasn’t one of a Queens duties!_

_Rose shivered at the thought of marriage. Give up this free life and obey some kind of horrible man? No way. If the time came, she could be Queen all by herself. Her mother managed to calm her father down, and made a deal with Rose and her father. If Rose would deal with all the preparation to become Queen, she was allowed to continue practicing with her sword. Rose and her father had mockingly agreed. But since then she had some of the guards to train with her, even though her father had often given her an angry look. But she loved the training so much, that her father, she still couldn’t believe it, had gifted her a sword that was especially made for her. She hugged her father and thanked him. He had wrapped his hand around her and told her he loved her, not matter what._

_“Rose.”_

_Rose looked up from her place at the large wooden table that stood on a platform on the far side of the throne room. She saw her mother standing beside her and she held a small gift, wrapped in red silk and a golden ribbon._

_“Rose, darling” her mother said. “I wanted to give you my present.”_

_She handed the gift to Rose, who stared curious to the carefully wrapped gift. She unwrapped it, to see it contained a small wooden box. It looked ancient. On the outside there were symbols she couldn’t read and she stared at it. Inside the box she saw a necklace. It was entirely made out of gold and in the middle of it there was a Wolf, who held a bright red ruby. Rose thought it look absolutely beautiful._

_“This is our family’s crest and it’s a gift that is handed down from generations to generations. Your father and I wanted you to have it. So you’ll always remember who you are and where you are from.”_

_Rose looked at her mother as tears of happiness filled her eyes._

_“It’s gorgeous, mother” she said as she put it around her neck._

_The Wolf shone brightly on her chest and it gave her a warm and funny feeling. She looked up to her mother in confusion._

_“Well, it is said that it has some kind of mystical powers. It would give the bravest hope in their hour of need. But I don’t really know if that’s true. It never did anything for me.” her mother grinned._

_Rose laughed at this and hugged her mother tight. “Thank you, mother. I love you.” she said._

_“I love you to, sweetheart. And so does your father.”_

 

Rose sniffed at the thoughts of her father. Anger started to take over and Rose gritted her teeth while fresh tears were running over her cheeks. She thought back when she had seen the man standing over her father and mother and the devilish grin he had gave her when he spotted her. He was a very dangerous man, she knew, and she had to stay out of his grasp. Suddenly she remembered what he had yelled at his soldiers. ‘Get her! She’s mine now!’ It continually repeated itself in her head. Who was this man and what did he wanted with her? Why did he killed her father? And how did he manage invade the castle so easily?

These questions started fueling her anger even more and soon she was exhausted. She yawned as she looked over to Arion, who was now eating some of the grass that covered almost the entire shore of the river. Rose smiled. At least she had her horse with her and she knew Arion wouldn’t wander off, even if she’d close her eyes for a bit. Just a couple of minutes sleep, no more, she said to herself. She laid herself down to the ground and closed her eyes.


	4. Bad luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Short chapter this time, but I'll upload an other one! 
> 
> I really enjoy writing this story and even though English isn't my mother language, I think it turned out quite well :) I really try to write as fast as I can, but some scenes come out naturally and some scenes are harder to write down (like this one >

What must have been several hours later, Rose’s eyes sprung open in alarm. Behind her she heard a branch snap. Still worn down from the recent events, she stood up and braced herself for whatever was coming through those bushes. Her heart was pounding in her throat as she slowly pulled her sword out of its sheet. Seeing the now dry blood wanted to make her vomit and she wanted to clean it as soon as possible. The thought of that dying man was horrible. 

Suddenly, another branch snapped. Rose’s senses where all on alert and she steadied herself, like she always did before during training. Only this was no training. The bushes rustled and a brown hare jumped out of it. Instinctive Rose’s stomach began to growl. Well, it had been three days since she had eaten, so who could blame her? And she needed to eat to stay alive. She murmured a sorry to the hare, before she hunted it down. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

With two stones and some dry leaves, she had been able to make a small fire and roast the hare. It had tasted wonderful and she was so thankful that she knew how to cook. 

Rose stretched her back and stood up. It was time to go. She had pressed her luck far too much by staying on this place for so long. So she buried the campfire beneath the sand and quickly started covering up all her tracks. She went to Arion and led him in to the river. That way they couldn’t be followed as their tracks would be washed away. She led Arion to a big rock that stood out of the water and climbed on top of him. 

For a couple of hours she stayed close to the river, to make sure she wouldn’t be followed. When the river made a scarp turn, she guided Arion straight through the woods. She had to find some shelter soon, because she could see the sun was beginning to set.

While they rode Rose’s mind kept busy figuring and sorting out the night of the attack. Who were those men? And how had they invaded the castle so quickly? They must have had help from the inside, because the castle gates stood open when she ran on to the courtyard. But who was it? Someone she knew? And why had that man killed her father? Why wanted he to capture her? A shiver went trough her spine as a thought occurred to her. Her father was king and now he was dead, Rose was the only heir to the throne. 

Her face went blank and she started to feel sick. He wanted to be King of Terra. And in order to do so, he had to marry her to legalize his claim. Her head started to hurt. He killed her father to be king. She couldn’t let that happen. But how could she stop him? She had nothing left and nowhere to go. 

Rose was abruptly woken out of her thoughts, when Arion started to prance. She had to hold firmly on to his manes in order not to fall of his back. She was so lost in thoughts; she hadn’t seen that they were surrounded by a couple of wolves. And they looked hungry. Their growls filled her bones with fear, and saliva dripped from their teeth. Arion started to neigh and scraped with his feet on the ground. But the wolves were closing in on them. Rose managed to steer Arion backwards, but it was of no use. She jumped on the ground and pulled her sword from its sheet. 

She sighed heavily and gritted her teeth. It was ironically actually, with her family’s crest being a wolf, she was about to be torn apart by one. Why couldn’t something just go right for once?


	5. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a small chapter, but finally some 'Doctor' time :D I really like writing these chapters!

_Lungbarrow Castle, Gallifrey, Terra_

 

Theta rubbed a hand over his face. He leaned on the table and stared at the map before him. On it there were a couple of marks drawn, each representing recent wolf attacks. His people were afraid to go outside and it was his duty to do something about it.

 

He dragged a hand through his hair as he walked trough his room. He should be focussing on this problem, but something was nagging at the back of his head. Since a couple of days, each time he fell asleep, he dreamt the same strange dream. It was haunting him. Not in a particular bad way, but he was intrigued. This dream showed him a golden light. Its strands surrounded him like a blanket and it gave him a warm and welcoming feeling. As he would look up there would be a figure standing before him. A woman. Her hair seemed to float around her face. But he could never see her face completely; she was too far away to see. But her eyes were glowing, burning through his soul with their golden light. _“I am the Wolf Child.”_ he heard a calming voice saying in is head. _“The time to rise is near.”_ He saw the woman holding out her hands, as if she was inviting him to come over. He always tried, but never seemed to get any closer.

 

And every time the dream ended the same. Before he could do anything else he would wake up, and frankly, he was getting fed up with that. He rubbed his forehead and his eyes, tiredly. What was the meaning of that dream? It was so annoying not to know. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked back at the map before him. He pushed the dream out of his mind and focussed on the matter at hand. The wolf attacks had to be stopped. He had sent his brother Jack to the borders to search but still no luck.

 

Theta signed. He needed some air. He opened the door and walked down to the main hall, where he saw Jack just entering the big doors, followed by some of his men.

 

Jack grinned widely when he saw Theta coming down. “Well, well, look who decided to come down today!”

 

Theta frowned and his jaw tensed. “Stop it. You know this problem takes up most of my time. And I think best on my own.”

 

Jack grinned and he slapped his hand on Theta’s shoulder. “I know you do, just whished you would spend some more time with us. It has been a long time, you know.” he added softly.

 

Theta’s jaw clenched and his face went dark. “I’m going to take a ride myself and see if I can find anything.”

 

Jack frowned at this. “Like, right now? All on your own? You should take some of the men with you. It’s almost twilight and you know as well as I do, those bastards are on the prowl.”

 

“No, I go alone.”

 

“But Theta…”

 

“It’s final!” Theta yelled and he instantly felt guilty for his outburst towards his brother. He knew Jack was only trying to help him. Hell, he knew they were all trying to help him. But he couldn’t be helped. His burden was his own to deal with.

 

Jack signed, knowing it wasn’t of any use to try and talk Theta out of it. “Just promise me you’ll be careful. And if you’re not back in an hour, I’ll come looking for you and drag your arse back home myself.”

 

Theta grinned softly at this. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * CERUS: Greek name meaning "fit." In mythology, this is the name of the horse belonging to Adrastos that was swifter than the wind.


	6. Hazal eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you everybody for the kudo's! really appreciate it! I'll try to post a chapter every week, but my wedding is in two weeks and I still have a LOT to dooooooo :'D But I like writing this story, it helps me relax for a bit.**
> 
> **But here's another chapter. Enjoy!**
> 
> **Don't own DW! (Otherwise DT would be the Doctor for ever :P)**

He urged Cerus into full gallop, as he sped out of the castle gates. Feeling the wind in his hair made him feel so free, it helped him calm down. He closed his eyes for a moment to let the feeling sink in. Jack was right; it was a long time since he had spent some proper time with his brother and sisters. But he was head of the family now and since their parents had died, he had to take care of them. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep them safe. And that was something he took very serious.

But truth be told, he missed his parents so, so much. The long night talks with his father, about whatever they could come up with. The warm and loving care of his mother, who hold his hand when ever he felt down. Theta felt tears burning in his eyes and he swallowed them down his throat. For his remaining family, he had to be strong, be the shoulder they could lean on. And sometimes that was hard. And seeing his brother and sister trying to help him with his grief wasn’t making things any easier. He’d rather kept them at a distance and be the strong brother they needed, than allowing himself to be a weakling.

He slowed down to give Cerus some rest. As they walked trough the forest near the borders with Arkeon, he heard a noise. His ears tensed as he urged Cerus to stop. Carefully he listened to his surroundings, making sure he had heard it correctly.

A sudden growl, not far to his right made him turn his head.

_Wolves._

Maybe Jack was right about bringing some of his men with him, but it was a bit late for that now. He grinned softly. Jack was more observant then Theta was willing to admit. Maybe he should talk to his brother when he got home.

He was about to turn and head back to the castle when he heard a voice alongside the growls. Theta gritted his teeth. Who was foolish enough to be traveling through these woods at this time of day? He urged Cerus to follow the sounds and his eyes became as big as saucers when he saw the scene in front of him.

_Wait, what?_

Further up ahead on the path, a woman was being enclosed by a couple of wolves. She tried to keep them at a distance, but there were too many. She wore a tunic which, to Theta’s surprise, revealed a slim and voluptuous body. She was handling a sword and was pretty fast. He gasped for air as she was attacked by one of the wolves who wanted to bite one of her legs, but soon enough she had taken the beast down. She swept some the lose strands of her blond behind her ear and thoughts of his dream popped up in his head.

_Could it be…?_

But before he could finish his thought, she was knocked down, hitting her head hard on the ground. This triggered an instinct in him he hadn’t felt before and as he urged Cerus forwards, he pulling out his sword.

The wolves where startled at the sight of a new entry but soon they focussed on Theta. He grinned widely as Cerus used his rear legs to kick some of the wolves away and jumped down to the ground. He made sure he was between the woman and the wolves and swung his sword at the beasts, defending them off.

As soon as they realized they weren’t getting to their prey, they bolted. Theta panted a bit as he turned around towards the woman and saw her horse sniffing through her hair as if it was worried about its rider. He hurried over and knelt beside her. She was unconscious and he saw she held her hand on her side.

His face went pale as he saw she was bitten. Blood was dripping from between her fingers and a wound from her head was bleeding to. These wounds had to be cleaned up as fast as possible. He knew the dangers of wounds getting infected, so he had to get her back to the castle immediately.

He felt an unusual urge to help her and as if he was driven by some sort of unknown power, he sprang into action. He tied her horse to his saddle and quickly scooped her up in his arms, making sure he was as careful as he could be. His brows went up to his hair as he felt how light she was. And something deep inside him stirred as he felt her body pressed to his own. He clenched his teeth. This wasn’t the time for his body to react to a woman. A wounded woman no less!

As he mounted Cerus with the women in his arms, he made sure she was as comfortable as possible. He heard her growl out of pain as he shifted her body to his. He looked down and suddenly his world froze when his eyes met a pair of beautiful hazel brown eyes.

Her eyes burned into his and he felt enchanted. He looked at her for a moment as if he had never seen a woman before. Her face was beautiful, soft and was dirty in some places. Her hair was long and blond and she wore it in a thick braid. He had to suppress the urge to touch it and to see if it was as soft as it looked. Instead he clenched his hand in a tight fist, his nails piercing through his skin.

He growled softly. This ridiculous nonsense had to stop, right now. He had barely even met this woman and his body went totally crazy. He had been without a woman for far too long, he thought.

The moment was soon broken as he saw pure panic reflecting in her eyes. She groaned as she tried to move out of his grip.

“Calm down, I’m here, you’re safe now.”

He felt her relax as her eyes closed. He urged Cerus forwards and prayed that he would make it back in time.


	7. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hi all! I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update this story! I got married, went on a honeymoon, needed to settle back in real life and well, yeah life happened. But I'm back! I really hope I can keep the updates regular this time. Thanks for sticking with me!**
> 
> **And please, do review! My first fanfic and I really want to know what you think of it :D Sending you all my <3!**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I keep dreaming about it, but when I wake up I still don't own DW. Drat.**

As soon as he rode onto the courtyard, he saw his brother coming out of the castle with a teasing grin on his face.

“I’m so disappointed right now, you know. I thought I was going to have fun dragging you back to the castle.”

“Jack, shut up and give a hand here.” Theta growled.

Jacks eyes turned big as he saw what Theta was holding in his arms. “Good God, what have you done?” 

“Why do you always think I did something? I just saved her live from a pack of wolves. They’d attacked her. Now help her down, we have to help her as fast as possible otherwise me saving her life was for nothing.”

Jack nodded, his face becoming serious. “I’ll send for Gwen and Ivy, they can help.” He send one of the servants inside, telling his sisters to meet them in the Hall. “In the meantime I will let someone get Beth.”

Jack helped Theta dismount Cerus, carefully not trying to shift the wounded woman to much, as she seemed in terrible pain. Theta carried her inside, Jack following closely.

Inside, Gwen and Ivy were already waiting for them.

Gwen gasped for air as Ivy moved her hands to her mouth. “My God, what happened?” Asked Gwen as Theta was hurrying past them. They both followed their two brothers up the stairs. 

“Theta found this woman when he was patrolling though the woods. She’d been attacked by wolves. She’s wounded badly.” Jack replied, a worrying expression had fallen on his face. “I don’t know if she’ll make it.”

Theta’s face went dark. “She’ll make it.”

He growled as he sped up the stairs with two steps at a time. He kicked open his bedroom door with his boot and laid her softly on his bed. His face was etched in worry when he saw that her face was even paler then before. He clenched his jaw as Gwen inspected the wounds and the woman hissed because of the touching of her injuries.

“The wound at her side is not to deep, but still she has lost a lot of blood.” Gwen said as she shifted quickly over the woman’s body. “But I can’t see any muscle damage, so that’s good. But we have close this as soon as possible, other wise she won’t make it.”

There was a knocking at the door and Beth walked into the room with some of the servants in her tail, who where carrying water and clean towels.

“So, where’s the poor thing?” Beth asked as she walked towards the big bed.

Beth inspected the woman’s body. “Luckily you found her when you did, any longer and she would’ve bleed to dead. Her head is just a small wound, though. But I don’t know what the impact of the injury is. That’s something we have to see when she wakes up.”

“Can you heal her?” Jack asked.

Beth smiled. “Sweety, I can cure almost anything.”

She moved around the bed as she told the servants to help her undress the woman on the bed. One of the servants stoked up the fireplace and placed it on of the kettles.

“Boys, I have to ask you to leave me alone with Gwen and Ivy. I need the room and I need to undress her.”

Theta knew this wasn’t the right moment, but the thought of seeing her naked skin made his heart skip a beat. His jaw clenched. “Jack, with me. Now.” He had to get out of the room, otherwise this would be his death.

Jacks eyebrows shot up in surprise hearing the urge in Theta’s voice. But before the two brothers could move, they heard a soft moan coming from the bed.

_She was awake._

 

 


	8. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Since it has been a long time since I posted anything, I will add some more chapters. Yeay!:D**
> 
> **Don't own DW or what so ever. I just like to write about my OTP <3 And please review, thank you! :D**

_“Calm down, I’m here, you’re safe now.”_

Rose let out a soft moan. Her head felt like it would explode into a million little pieces. What had happened? She couldn’t remember it, it was all a fuzzy blur.

_Wait. The wolves._

She vaguely remembered that she had ran into a couple of wolves on the prowl. She remembered she tried to fight them of, but they were to strong. She remembered a dreadful pain and a darkness overcoming her. She had felt herself being carried away as two strong arm lifted her up. As she had opened her eyes, two dark brown eyes looked straight in to her soul. Deep inside her something snapped and a warm feeling poured over her. Then, a sharp pain made her gasp for air as he shifted her in a more comfortable position. Wait? What did he just said? Safe… Yes, she felt safe indeed as she had drifted back into the darkness.

She tried to open her eyes, but all she saw was a blur. Her back was pressed against something soft and… Rose gasped for air as a sharp pain ran through her body. Instinctively her hand reached out for the source of the pain and she felt something warm dripping down between her fingers. She lifted up her hand and she gasped for air as she saw the blood.

_Her blood._

“She’s awake.” Gwen said.

Rose was in shock as she realized her situation and tried to get up. “I.. I need to go…” she murmured softly.

“No, no, no!” Beth said as she and Gwen gently pushed her back. “I know this must be very confusing for you, but trust me, you’re absolutely safe. We’re here to help you. Just lay still, so that we can help you.”

Somewhere at the back of her head Rose knew she was safe, but all the recent events had made her stand on edge.

“I promised you that you would be safe, and that’s a promise I intend to keep.” a familiar and deep voice said, coming from the other side of the room. Rose turned her head to see where it had come from and her heart skipped a beat.

_Him._

He stared at her, with his hands clenched in fists and she saw an provoked look on his face. It made her a bit nervous and she unconsiounously shifted her body. She hissed loud in pain and tears were forming in her eyes.

“Boys, get out. Now.” Beth said as she reached out for Rose’s tunic. She, Gwen and Ivy started to take of her clothes as some of the servants helped them.

Jack grabbed his brother by his shoulder and took him out of the room. “Come, let’s have a drink. I think you need it.”

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jack looked at his brother with a surprised look on his face. “You say what? She was on her own in our Woods? Fighting off those wolves al by herself?” He whistled between his teeth and smirked. “Damn, I wish I could’ve seen that. Must have been one hell of a scene.”

Theta looked up at is brother.

“Jack, stop that.” he growled.  

“What? I’m only saying.”

Jack took another sip of his drink, while he watched Theta passing back and forth. “Oi, will you stop that? You’re starting to leave a trail in the floor.”

He poked out his tongue as Theta gave him a deadly stare. But Jack knew better. He had noticed Theta’s look when the woman had woken up in pain. He was surprised, he hadn’t seen Theta be like this in years. It was refreshing.

Jack grinned as plan formed in his head.

‘Why do you worry so much in the first place? You’d said so yourself, you just know her for like five minutes from which she has been unconscious for four. ‘

He sniffed. ‘But on the other hand, I couldn’t blame you. I mean, she’s a looker.’

Theta’s eyes turned even darker, almost black as he gritted his teeth. ‘Jack …’ he warned again.

But Jack was on the roll.

‘Don’t give me your ‘Oncoming Storm’ look. You know I’m not scared easily. But have you seen her? Even in those clothes and in these circumstances, she’s dead gorgeous!’

It happened so fast. Before Jack could do anything Theta ran over and pulled Jack up by his collar.

‘I told you to stop it!’ Theta hissed, inches a way from Jacks face. He frowned when he saw Jack smile.

‘For someone who doesn’t care, you act quite possessive, brother.’

Theta’s face fell as he looked at Jack. His brother was right. He was loosing his mind over this situation. He released Jack with a nudge and stepped back, his jaw clenched.

‘I.. I don’t want to talk about it, Jack.’ he said, turning away from his brother trying to get a hold of himself.

He really didn’t want to talk about it. He couldn’t.

_Because it hurt to much._

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder as Jack stepped up behind him.

‘I think you do need to talk about it, Theta.’ He said softly. ‘This is tearing you up for so long now. I can see that. We all see that. Why wouldn’t you let us help you? We all share the same grieve, you know.’

Theta rubbed a hand over his face before pinching his nose. This was getting to much, he had to get out of here.

‘You can’t help me.’ he said with a defeated voice. He shook Jacks hand of his shoulders and walked out of the room, leaving Jack behind with a sad look on his face.


	9. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Last one for today! Hope you like it :D**
> 
> **DW is not mine, just like to play with the characters. Please review! :)**

He needed to clear his head. He needed to go to his work room, where he could be alone and think. This was running out of hand. What the heck was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he just accept his family’s help? Somewhere at the back of his head a little voice answered that question for him.

_Because you are afraid._

He swallowed. Yes, he was afraid. Afraid to be weak, to let someone care for him. But most of all, to let the grieve in, to open up his soul. That could only end up in pain. He needed to be strong, for his family and his people.

As his thoughts were running like wild, he didn’t realized where he was going. He looked up and frowned. He subconsciously ended at his bedroom door. He could hear soft voices coming from behind it and the dreaded fear returned in his stomach. Was she going to be alright? Beth hadn’t send for more help, so she should be okay, right?

He clenched his teeth. Why, in gods name, was he so worried about her?

He was so lost in thoughts he didn’t hear the voices becoming louder as they came closer to the door. As he saw the door open, he snapped out of his thoughts and quickly dove into a small corridor on the other side of the hallway. It was bad enough Jack knew he cared so much, he didn’t want his sisters to know.

He slowly looked around the corner and saw both his sisters and Beth quietly walking out of the room.

‘She’s going to be okay, right?’ Gwen asked Beth.

‘I have no idea. I’ve put some powerful herbs on her wounds. Those should help her heal quickly. She started to have a fever. That could be very dangerous.’

‘Oh God...’ Ivy said with a worried look on her face. ‘I really hope we don’t lose her.’

‘I know.’ Beth said a she closed the door. ‘Luckily, though, the bleeding stopped when it did. Come, let us go downstairs. All she needs now, is time and a lot of rest. I’ll send someone to keep an eye on her while she sleeps. Let’s hope she’ll survive the fever.’

As the women walked away, Theta felt a brick drop down in his stomach and swallowed the desperate feeling down his throat. No. She was going to be okay and wouldn’t be another guilt added to the pile. He hoped this time the universe would be in his favour.

He came out of his hiding place and walked back to his bedroom door, looking around to make sure nobody had seen him. As he stood before his door, he felt the urge to open it and to take a look. His hand was hovering above the doorknob.

_Stop._

What was he thinking? He ran his hand through his hair and when it left, his hair was all sticky-uppy.

Suddenly he heard a soft noise coming out of the room in front of him and he was on alert. Without giving it another thought Theta turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly.

The woman was asleep on his bed and still looked awfully pale. Her face was turned in a grimace as if she was in pain.

_Idiot. Of course she was in pain._

He tugged his ear sheepishly as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the other side of the room. She looked so small in his huge bed, it looked like the covers and the pillows would swallow her any moment now.

She shifted in her sleep and another groan left her lips. Sweat was dripping of her forehead and her face became painful as she shook her head as if she wanted to shake something off. Then it hit him.

_She was having a bad dream because of the fever._

He frowned in worry as he pulled a chair to the bed and sat down. He really didn’t want to wake her, she needed her rest, but he wanted to calm her down.  Without thinking he grabbed her hand and started to rub his thumb over her hand. As soon as his hand touched hers, he felt a warm feeling flowing through both their hands. It felt rather nice and after a while it started to calm the both of them. Theta signed in content. It had been a long time since he had felt himself so relaxed. He laid back in his chair and saw the woman relax to. He smiled while he kept rubbing her hand.

_++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

 

_‘Run, Rose… Run!’_

_Rose ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Her entire body hurt so much, it was difficult to stay on her feet. But an urge deep down inside her spurred her into a fresh sprint. There was a terrible danger chasing her, she could feel it in her bones. When she threw a quick look over her shoulder, all she could see was darkness._

_And it was gaining in on her._

_She wouldn’t make it, she could feel it. No matter how hard she would run, it would devour her completely and turn her into nothing. Tears started to form in her eyes and soon started to fall from her cheeks. She was doomed._

_But what Rose didn’t see was that each time a tear touched the ground, a small and golden_ _stroke of_ _smoke appeared._

_Suddenly, a bright light made Rose stop in her tracks and she covered her eyes. As Rose looked up, a women-like figure stood before her. Rose blinked in surprise and utter confusion. She was wearing a white dress, which was flowing around her and her hair was flowing around her face. A golden light seemed to pour from the creature’s body. The woman had something over her, something old and wild._

_‘Rose..’ a calming voice poured into her mind. ‘Rose, my dear Wolf. Come to me.’_

_Rose hesitated for a moment, but started walking slowly towards the women._

_‘Who are you?’ She asked confused._

_‘That’s not important right now.’ The figure said. ‘For now I need you to fight.’  
_

_Rose saw the women was looking defiantly over Rose’s shoulder and she turned her head to see where the women was looking at._

_The darkness was still there._

_The woman hovered past Rose towards the darkness and her eyes blazed with golden light._

_‘I need you to fight, my Wolf.’ The woman said, still looking at the darkness. ‘Don’t let the darkness overtake you. You have so much to live for, even though you think you’ve lost everything.’_

_‘But who are you? This is al so confusing.’ Rose frowned as she rubbed her tired eyes._

_‘It’s not time yet. You are not ready.’_

_‘Ready? Ready for what?’ Rose’s head started to hurt because of all of this._

_The woman chuckled softly. ‘You’ll learn in time. Be patient, my dear. But trust me when I say that I will always protect you and help you on your way.’_

_The woman turned to Rose and took her hand in hers. Rose felt a warm and calming feeling pouring through her. She felt sleepy._

_‘And I am not the only one who will be standing next to you in battle. But for now, always keep the thought of your family close to your chest.’_

_The woman released Rose’s hand and she started to drift, feeling weightless, as the woman guided her to a deep sleep._

_‘Sleep well, fight hard, my Wolf… Because I need you to rise.’_


	10. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hi all! Thanks so much for the cudos! Means a lot to me :D Sorry for posting not frequent, but I never know when my inspiration will kick in :P and I'm working on two stories at the same time.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Well, where were we? So Rose is trying to fight off her fever. And what is it with that women? Anyone any idea? :D All be revealed in time, but let us continue with the story first. You know there can't be a hero without a villain of course ;)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Please review, so I can improve my writing skills :3 Thank you so much in advance!**
> 
>  
> 
> **I don't own DW, I just LOVE to write about it :)**

_ Powell Castle, Lumea, Terra Kingdom _

‘Damn it!’

The guard flinched as the man in front of him smashed his fist on the table. ‘Master, we’ve searched everywhere. We couldn’t find her. I’m ver-’

‘Stop it!’ yelled the man, anger etched on his face. ‘You imbeciles! You let her get away! Why are you so incompetent to do your job?

The man rubbed his face in frustration as he turned around and looked out the window.

‘Do you know in what kind of problems you have brought me?’ He turned his head to the now shivering guard and shot him an icy look.

‘I should have been married by now and rule this land legally, without anybody who could stop me.’

He looked back to his men outside, patrolling the courtyard. There were people brought in through the gates, who wore shackles around their wrists and all shared the same scared look on their face. This was getting out of hand.

His plan was simple. Get inside the Castle, kill the King, marry his daughter to claim the land and be a legal King. That way nobody could stop him. But he hadn’t participated on the Princess’ escape. The darn brat managed to kill one of his men and had fooled them while they were chasing her out on the courtyard. When they had told him she escaped, he immediately send some of his men to find her. It shouldn’t be that hard to track her down.

_ But it had been a disaster. _

They couldn’t find her anywhere. It seemed she had covered up her tracks so it was almost impossible to find her. He clenched his fists, his nails piercing his skin. She was clever, this girl.

He gritted his teeth. She was a feisty one and he hadn’t expected that. But he smiled devilishly. It would be a lot of fun breaking her will. The thought of that made him calm down for a bit. She was going to pay.

His plan of marrying her on the night of the attack vanished at the moment she ran out of the castle gates. But in order to rule legally and for no one to stop him, he had to. That was the only way for him to control the land and the people of Terra. If they knew of the attack and the murder of their King, they would come for him. And maybe they still would if he was King, but a King is a King and he would have her as his wife. Now he was just a man longing for power. Luckily he had the Queen and the Princess’ Lady in his possession. They were a perfect tool for him to remain in control.

But for now, he was trying to keep the attack contained. He ordered his men to lock down the castle and secure the village adjacent to it. Truth said, it wasn’t going to hold for long. Soon the stories would leak or his prisons would be full. But he hoped he had found the Princess by then and married her. Then they couldn’t touch him anymore. He would be too powerful and rich.

And it was almost in his grasp, but it had slipped away because of some stupid girl.

He snarled at this and turned toward the guard, with a dark look on his face.

‘Get out of my sight. Before I show you the real reason my men call me their Master.’

The guard turned on his heels and almost ran out of the room. As soon as he left, another man came in.

Koschei looked up from his thoughts and saw his commander coming in.

‘Master, I would like to inform you we have imprisoned some more villagers who tried to escape.’

‘Thank you, Lucius, but I would rather hear you had found the Princess.’ Koschei said with a low and warning voice.

‘We do our best to find her, but we only found some tracks saying she headed down south of here.’ Lucius said.

Koschei sat down in his chair as he thought about his next move. He was running out of time and he knew it.

‘Double the search party, we have to find her as soon as possible. Keep the villagers contained, drive them into the church, for all I care, so you have more men for the search.’

‘Yes, Master.’ Lucius said as he bowed for his Master again.

Koschei looked as his commander walked out of the room and his thoughts went back to the princess. He was going to let her pay for all the trouble she’d caused. That’s one thing he promised himself.

_ He was going to enjoy it. _


	11. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OMG, I'm soooo happy right now! I had the chance to meet Billie Piper last weekend in Berlin! It was very short, but it was amazing *^* We got an autograph and a picture with her... Gaawwss.. I'm so happy :D It was really nice since my husband and me cosplay Ten and Rose very much and he even looks like David xD Billy thought his hair was amazing :3**
> 
>  
> 
> **It gave me more inspiration tot work on this story. Actually I'm six chapters a head of this one, but the writing starts to get easier and easier :) I have no idea how many chapters thins is gonna have, but als long as I have inspiration, I'll write!**
> 
>  
> 
> **And please, do comment, review or whatever, 'cause that's what keeps me going <3 I really want to know what you think of this :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Sorry for the mistakes, I tried to get rid of them, but I don't have a beta tester, so I do my best :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **I don't own DW, that much is obvious.**

A week had passed since Theta had found the mysterious women in the woods. All this time she had been asleep and he hoped she would wake up soon. Each time Beth came down, she told them she didn’t knew when she was going to wake up. Her fever had spiked the second night and all they could do was pray. As the wound started to heal, her fever was slowly coming down. Now, she was asleep peacefully and her wound was healing quickly. Beth had some magic hands, that was for sure.

Theta spend a big amount of time at her side. Just to make sure she made it, he said to himself each time he stood in front of the door. He made sure nobody knew of his actions, and waited till his sisters or Beth had checked up on her before he went in. He would hold her hand, whipped sweat of her forehead and calmed her down whenever she was restless. 

He didn’t understand it at all. Why was he so worried? Was it because she was his responsibility now and he didn’t want to add more to his pile of guilt?

_ Or was there something else? _

He often found himself staring at her. She was a mystery to him, one he wanted to unravel more than he was willing to admit. Who was she? Where did she come from? Why was she traveling all on her own? He would think about it till his head hurt. All kinds of scenarios crossed his mind, but none of them seemed to fit.

As Theta came down that morning in order to eat some breakfast, he found his family in the dining hall.

His brother and sisters looked up in surprise as he walked in.

‘Is there something wrong?’ Gwen asked, raising one brow up.

‘No, why should there be anything wrong?’ Theta asked, frowning.

‘You haven’t come down for breakfast in a really long time, brother.’ Ivy said with a sad look on her face.

Jack grinned and gave Theta a mischievous wink.

‘Bet it has to do with that gorgeous creature up in your bed!’

Theta jaw clenched while he walked over to the table and sat down.

‘I’m starting to regret my decisions to spend some more time with my family.’ He said grumpy.

‘How is she anyway?’ Jack questioned, ignoring Theta’s response completely. ‘You seem to know best.’ His face lit into a big grin.

Theta’s eyes looked up in surprise just as he was about to take a bite from his breakfast.

‘What do you mean, I know best?’

Ivy, who sat across the table, giggled. ‘Brother, we all know that you sneak in your bedroom every time I, Gwen or Beth checked up on her.’

Theta’s face turned crimson red and he tugged on his ear sheepishly. ‘I... I-No… That’s ju-’

Gwen and Jacked to laugh at the look on Theta’s face and Ivy giggled uncontrollably.

His eldest sister winked at him. ‘Don’t be shy about it, Theta.’ She said. ‘We know you care for her well being.’

Theta mumbled something as he focused his attention on his breakfast.

‘Do you have any idea who she is?’ Gwen asked seriously.

Theta looked up and he signed in frustration. ‘No, I have no idea. I’ve send some of my people to ask around, but none of them knew anything.’

Jack shifted in his chair. ‘Maybe she isn’t from around here. Maybe she comes from one of the lands across our borders.’

‘You mean, she could be a traveler?’ Gwen questioned. She whistled between her teeth. ‘Very daring. Never seen a woman travel on her own.’

‘But Theta said she knew how to fight, so the possibility is there.’ Jack answered.

‘I only hope she’ll be okay.’ Ivy said softly.

Gwen grabbed her younger sister’s hand and squished it softly in reassurance.

‘She will, dear. She only needs a lot of rest.’

Theta was not aware of this conversation as he was drifting of in thoughts himself. He thought back at the last two weeks. This wasn’t a coincidence. It couldn’t be.

First, he had those dreams, just a couple of days before he found her. That was already one thing to consider. When the night would fall and everybody was fast asleep, he would often walk through the Castle, enjoying the comfort the silence gave him. This was a welcoming balm to his restless mind. He slept very little ever since the day his parents died.

Well, he did sleep, but he was always haunted by nightmares, seeing his parents die over and over again. So he tried to avoid it as much as possible. Only if he was tired enough he would do some small naps in his chair and if he was lucky he wouldn’t dream about anything. But then last week, those dreams started. He had been falling asleep a couple of times and each time he would dream of that figure. He rubbed his neck as he thought about it.

Then, he had found her in the woods surrounded by wolves.  _ I am the Wolf Child. _ It was no coincidence, that’s for sure and he was going to figure out what was going on, because it irritated him not knowing. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at his family.

‘I think there more to this than we know.’ Theta said seriously.

The cozy chatter of his siblings stopped as they looked at him in wonder.

‘What do you mean?’ Gwen asked surprised.

Theta explained what had happened to him prior the day he had found her and about this nagging feeling that kept tinkering in the back of his head. He knew there was something going on, but he couldn’t understand what.

‘So you think there’s more to it than we know?’ Jack questioned, thinking about it.

‘Yes, I think so. But I can’t seem to figure it out without her being awake.’ He signed. ‘I think we best can hope she awakes soon.’


	12. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry for taking so long to update. I try to keep a regular paste, but I'm terrible at it xD I will post three chapters, I hope that make it up <3 **
> 
> **Don't own DW, bummer.**

Rose felt herself being pulled out of the darkness and into the light. It was a strange sensation as she opened her eyes. She groaned. Her entire body felt like it had been trampled on. All of her muscles ached as she pushed herself up into a more comfortable position.

_ What had happened? _

She remembered the wolf-attack, her rescuer and that she had been awake before. There had been people around the bed as she had tried to stand up. Also pain. She remembered that clearly as her hand touched the wound on her head. She was surprised when she felt nothing there as for some rough skin. Next, she lifted her shirt and saw the bandages around her waist. She frowned.

_ How long has she been out? _

In an instance panic started to fill her body. Her parents, the attack, Amy. She had to do something! As she flipped back the bed sheets, she started to climb out of this huge bed and searched for her clothes. They were nowhere to be found.

Her outburst was costing her, her waist throbbing painfully. She sat down on the bed, panting. This gave her a moment to think everything through. Okay, so her father was killed, her mother and her best friend’s fate unknown. She was on the run from people who wanted to capture her and do whatever they wanted in order to rule Terra, when she had been attacked by wolves and got badly wounded. Then she was found by a man who brought her to his home to help her and had she been passed out for god knows how long.

This was driving her crazy. All the events left a terrible crack in her emotions and she didn’t know what to do. She looked at the door. Someone could come in any moment now and start asking all kind of questions she didn’t want to answer.

_ Yet. _

She rubbed her hand over her face as she thought things over. One thing was for sure, she couldn’t let her grieve get to her. This was a situation where she had to survive and those emotions wouldn’t help her get through it. She swallowed and pushed the painful thoughts of home out of her mind.

She sighed as she lay back on the soft sheets. Her body ached badly, as if it had fought in a horrible battle. She was in no condition to get out of here right now. Even she knew that if she would attempt to get away from here now, she wouldn’t get very far before she would collapse.

Rose closed her eyes as she tried to come up with a plan. She had no idea where she was and if the people knew who she was. Were they friendly? Enemies? She didn’t know, but she knew nobody could be trusted right now.

So she needed to find a way to get out of all those questions these people would definitely ask her as soon as they knew she was awake. Her hand rubbed over the wound on her head. A smile crept over her face. If she could pretend to have amnesia of some sorts, and she could convince them she didn’t knew anything anymore, maybe that would give her time to heal and bail before someone would find out who she was. This also would give her time to come up with a plan to get back home and deal with the situation there.

Rose yawned. She felt so tired as she crawled back between the sheets and closed her eyes. She would deal with everything later, all she wanted to do now was sleep. She settled back in the pillows and let the familiar darkness take her over.


	13. A Rose by any other name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry for any mistakes! :D Enjoy!**

‘… she wake up?’

‘No, but… looks good.’

Rose stirred. Soft voices brought Rose out of her dreamless sleep. She murmured as she shifted beneath the sheets. This really was a good bed, she thought as she felt the mattress beneath her fingers.

‘Look! She’s waking up!’ a small voice  yelled excited.

Rose frowned, she didn’t want to wake up, just wanted to sleep further. How late was it anyway? Bet it was way too early to get out. She groaned and turned herself around as she covered herself with the sheets.

‘Gwen, is she in pain?’ the same voice asked angsty.

Rose heard a giggle. This voice was deeper and calm.

‘No, but I don’t think she wants to wake up.’ Gwen said as she only saw a little bit of Rose’s hair poke out underneath the sheets.

‘But we have to check up on her, since she has been asleep for so long. It’s really great news that she finally has woken up.’

Rose was still half asleep and didn’t notice Gwen walk around the bed to open the door.

‘Go and get Beth,’ she said to one of the waiting servants. ‘Tell her our guest is awake.’

The servant bowed and sped off. Gwen closed the door and sat back on the bed. She tried to pull back the sheets, but Rose wasn’t ready to comply.

‘Mother, go away. It’s too early to get up.’ Rose murmured as she tried to pull the sheets back up.

‘Mother?’ Gwen said surprised, as her brows went up. Ivy giggled behind her hand.

Gwen laughed. ‘Honey, I’m flattered, but I’m not your mother.’

At this, Rose’s eyes shot open.

‘Wait, what?’ She said as she pulled herself up.

‘I think you still were asleep, because you thought I was your mother.’

Rose stared at Gwen and she kicked herself mentally. Well done, Rose, she thought to herself. How the hell was she supposed to react to this?

Gwen mistook the shocked expression and silene and frowned.

‘Are you alright?’ She asked.

Rose blinkend.

‘Yes! No! No, I’m alright, thank you.’ She sputtered. 

How was she going to do this? She still hadn’t made up a story, to keep her identity safe. Rose started to panic.

‘Calm down, honey.’ Gwen said. ‘I know this is all confusing for you, but you are safe here.’

Ivy sat down on the bed.

‘Can you tell us your name?’ She said softly.

Rose turned her shocked expression towards the small girl. Name? Name! Rose desperately thought of a name she could give herself, instead of her own.

‘Marion.’ She sputtered as she used her middle name. It was the only one she could come up to right now. 

Ivy giggled and clapped her hands enthusiastically. ‘Welcome, Marion! I’m so happy you are awake and okay!’

Rose started to like this petite girl, her enthusiasm was rubbing of on Rose.

‘Yes, I am glad to.’ Gwen said as her smile faded and her face turned serious.

‘Marion, can you tell me what happened to you? Why were you all alone in our woods?’

Rose stared at her for a moment, pretending to remember. She rubbed the wound on her head softly.

‘I-I don’t know…’ she said. ‘I remember nothing from before I woke up in this bed.’

Gwen stared at her. ‘That’s too bad, but we knew this could happen. Your head wound was not severe but we didn’t know how much impact this would have. I hope Beth can help you with recovering your memories.’

She got off of the bed and walked to the door.

‘We’ll be back in a moment, Beth could arrive any moment now. I’ll go tell the others you're finally awake.’

She gave Rose a reassuring smile as Ivy stood up and went to Gwen. ‘I’ll be bringing up some food to. You must be hungry.’

At this, Rose’s belly started to rumble.

‘Yes, I guess I am.’ She said with a smile.


	14. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is a long one! Hope you are still happy with how this is going. I'm having a writers block at the moment, but I hope I can get past that soon.**
> 
> **Please comment en kudo! Love you all!**
> 
> **If Doctor Who was mine, I would travel the stars with the TARDIS myself <3**

As soon as Gwen and Ivy closed the door, Rose closed her eyes and groaned. Marion… Why did had she used Marion as her name? She hated her middle name and now she was stuck with it. Her mother used it when she was very angry with her. She sighed as she lay back on the pillows. She wondered how long she had been out, her wounds were pretty well healed as far as she could see. She remembered how one of those wolves had struck her and knocked her down. It hurt like hell, the teeth sank in like a knife through butter. Luckily it had only bitten her and had it not tried to rip of some of her flesh.

She had bumped her head when one knocked her down and everything went black. But then hé came to help her. Rose’s cheeks flushed red as she thought about him. The first time she had seen him she was terrified of him, thinking he was one of the people who were searching for her. But something in his eyes made her calm down and the way he held her and assured her that she was safe, had indeed made her feel safe.

The second time she had seen him, he had impressed her. He was very tall, and had, might she say, gorgeous hair that was all sticky-uppy (which she really liked). He was slim, but she felt he was stronger then he looked. The way he walked and how he looked at her made her think of a lion, proud and firm. His eyes held something wise and strong, but there was also sadness seeping through. When she saw this, all she wanted was to held his hand and comfort him.

_ Wait, what? _

Rose shook her head as she tried to get rid off those thoughts. She barely even knew the man! She ignored the little voice inside her head telling her she liked him very much.

A knock on the door startled Rose but before she could answer, the object of her daydreams walked in the room, carrying a plate with some food on it.

‘Gwen said you were awake and hungry, so I thought I could bring you some food.’ he said as he walked over to her.

He frowned. ‘Are you alright?’ he asked as he stared at her.

Apparently Rose didn’t understand what he meant as he continued.

‘Your cheeks are red,’ he said as he walked over to her. ’Your fever isn’t coming back, is it?’ His worry was hearable in his voice.

Rose flushed even brighter red as she knew it wasn’t from a fever.

‘No, I feel fine, thanks.’ She said.

‘You’re sure?’

‘Yeah, I’m sure.’

At this Rose’s belly had enough of the waiting and rumbled again.

‘Ah, looks like I’m right on time.’ he laughed as he place with food on her lap. On it there as a piece of bread, a chunk of cheese, a cup with water and some grapes.

‘Beth said we should be going easy with the meals, since all we could feed you these days was a little bit soup.’

Rose torn off a piece of the bread and put it her mouth. She didn’t care it was simple, it tasted divine.

‘Doesn’t matter, this tastes good.’ She said as she swallowed the bread some with some water.

‘Glad to hear it.’

A silence fell as Rose went on eating her meal. She kept her eyes to her plate but she could feel him staring at her. It gave her goosebumps.

‘Marion… it is Marion, right?’

Rose swallowed a piece of cheese down her throat as she nodded. She shivered inside. She still didn’t like the name.

‘Marion, Gwen told me you don’t remember anything that has happened to you, is that right?’

Rose couldn’t speak, afraid her voice would betray her so she nodded.

Theta signed. ‘You don’t have to worry, Beth can help you regain your memories. But I think this already may help you a bit.’

He grabbed something from behind him and placed it at her feet. Her pouch! She completely forgot about it! Were there things in there that revealed who she really was? She started to panic.

‘I hope you can forgive me, but I have been through you pouch but I couldn’t find anything about who you are.’

Good, this was good, thought Rose as she calmed down a bit. She reached for the pouch but with the plate on her lap and her wound, it was impossible to reach it. Theta grabbed the pouch and handed it over to her. As she took it, their fingers brushed each other.

Rose gasped. There it was, again. That feeling of safety, warmth and care. It felt really good and Rose had to suppress the urge to grab his hand and let the feeling take over her. As she leaned back into the pillow, she glanced to him. Had he felt that to? But his face remained the same as he stood up and pulled over a seat near the bed.

‘My name is Theta,’ he said as he sat down. ‘Lord Gallifrey and this humble place,’ he looked up and waved around him, ‘Is Lungbarrow Castle.’

Rose was about to take a bite from her cheese as her eyebrows shoot up.

She was in Gallifrey? Did she rode that far? And hé was Lord of Gallifrey? He looked so.. young. Not that she minded though. But she always pictured him as a grumpy, older, tougher man. She thought about what her mother and father once had said about him. He had lost his parents many years ago and since then he had become Lord of Gallifrey. But the people said he was a grumpy and stubborn man.

She looked at him and blushed. He definitely didn’t look this good in her mind!

‘You remember something?’ he asked as he saw her face turn red. This girl was still a mystery, she did know her name but didn’t knew anything else? That just didn’t add up. Was she a spy? Send to kill him and his siblings?

He thought back at the night his parents had died. It turned out it wasn’t an accident. Someone had sabotaged the carriage. His face became hard and his eyes dark.

_ It was murder. _

‘N-No.’ Rose stuttered as she swallowed her chunk of cheese. ‘Just sounds familiar, that’s all. But I can’t place it.’

‘Ah, okay.’ Theta replied cold as he stood up. He looked at Rose with his piercing gaze. He was definitely going to find out what was happening here. And if she was in any way related to the death of his parents, she would pay for it. And what better way than to keep her close to him? What did they say again? Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

‘I’m going to see if Beth is ready. I will send her up as soon as she arrives.’

With one last look at Rose he opened the door and walked out.

Rose was still flabbergasted at the turn of events. One moment he looked sweet and calm, the next he was cold and dangerous. She had seen his face turn hard, each muscle tensed and his eyes had become dark. Almost black. There was something ancient in there. It scared her. Did he knew her? Was he on to her?

She sighed and leaned back into her pillow. This was frustrating. The best thing she could do now, was heal and get out of here. The sooner the better. 

Rose looked at her pouch and grabbed it to look inside. Inside were her nightgown and her necklace. Somehow it was calling out to her, needed her to pick it up.

She grabbed it and was instantly hit with visions. 

A lot of Darkness… And then… A golden woman. 

Rose dropped the necklace instantly like it had burned her and looked at it with a startled look on her face. What the heck was that? Those images… in her mind… That woman… she had dreamed all that, right? Curious about what had happened she picked it up again. No images this time, but a warm and fuzzy feeling. It felt the same as the first time she had touched it, on her birthday. Safe and strong. Instantly she was hit with a memory.

‘ _ Always keep the thought of your family close to your chest.’ _

The woman had said that to her, she could remember it. Rose looked at the necklace. She meant this thing? Well, it was her family’s crest and she did get it from her mother…

Rose frowned and put it around her neck. It felt good, like it had always belonged there. She immediately knew she would never take it off. 

She sighed as she played with the crest, this was getting confusing. What was happening to her? And what was it with that women? She was not ready? For what? These thoughts started to hurt her head and made her wish for the cool and healing hands of her mother.   
A tear fell down her cheeks as she thought about her mother. 


	15. Rude and ginger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next chapter's up! Thank you SO much for the kuddo's, they really keep me motivated to write this story :D I decided I wanted to add something fresh, so enjoy this one! (I really hope I did the characters justice though).**
> 
> **Don't own DW, but wishing never hurt anybody. So.....**

_ Powell Castle, Lumea, Dungeon _

Amy was getting frustrated. It was a week ago that she got locked up in this place and still she didn’t knew a thing about Lady Tyler, Rose or anything for that matter. She had tried to pry information out of one of the guards here, but they kept their mouths shut. It was working on her nerves and her mood. The last two days she had yelled at the guards, every time they came round to give her food. When they came back to collect the plate they were bombarded with chunks of bread, cheese and cans of water. She smirked. Well, it was her only ammo and she wasn’t hungry anyway. She just wanted to know where Rose and Lady Tyler where!

Amy snorted. She remembered that Lady Tyler used to tell her she needed to work on her temper. But that’s who she was, she guessed. Rude. Rude and ginger. 

When she was a child, other children seemed to laugh at her because of her temper and red hair. It wasn't something that was custom here, where most people were blond or light brown. But then again, she was not from around here. 

She sat down on the small bed in the far side of her cell and looked around. There were no windows, since the dungeon was located underground. She didn’t hear anything except the times the door that lead to her cell opened and closed. She was the only one who was imprisoned here. Since she was locked up in here, she never saw anybody else then the men who were charged with guarding her. And it was driving her crazy. She never could sit still, it had brought her in more trouble than she could remember, so being locked up in this small cell was frustrating to say the least.

Since those men captured her and took her back she did all she could to escape. She struggled, yelled and tried to bite everybody who came close, but it had been to no avail. Someone had knocked her out, apparently tired of her struggling, and she had woken up in here with a massive headache. She was disorientated at first but soon she started to try and break out. 

_ Also in vain.  _

No windows, no other prisoners, almost no light except for the burning torch in the hall, just outside her cell door. That wasn’t making it any easier. Since then she tried to get some information out of her guards. But they didn’t want to tell her anything. So she made it her day job to make sure she made their job a hell. She knew they wouldn't kill her, she was the Princess's Lady, but that didn’t mean she should go easy on them.

She grinned. Since a couple of days a new guard was appointed to look after her. Where all the other ones gave up, he kept coming down, bringing her food. And he also kept being pelted with food. Somewhere she admired his perseverance. 

A door opening brought Amy back from her thoughts and she stood up, crossing her arms in front of her. Let them bring it, she thought. It couldn’t be worse than the situation she was in now.

A figure walked towards her cell. It was him, the persistent guard. 

‘Here’s your food, Milady.’ he said with a soft but clear voice. ‘And please, eat it this time instead of pelting me with it. I already have enough, thank you.’

Amy snorted and turned her back to him. He signed.

‘Please, Milady. I have the urged job to take care of you and keep you alive. You make it very hard for me to do my job.’

‘Your ‘job’?’ Amy said angrily as she turned around. ‘You call invading a castle, killing its king, locking up everybody your ‘job’?’

She moved towards the guards and looked him straight in the eyes. Her eyes blazed with anger.

‘You can stick your food where the sun doesn’t shine.’ 

She saw a surprised look on his face. Good. She turned around and walked away from him.

‘That’s no language for a lady.’ he said after a couple moments.

She shrugged. ‘What do you know about manners, ey? It’s who I am. Rude and ginger.’

A moment passed as he looked at her. 

‘I like your hair.’ he said soft.

Amy tensed and turned around slowly. What did he say? He liked her hair? Good thing there wasn’t much light in here otherwise he could have seen her face turn red, matching her hair.

‘Well I-I..’ Amy stuttered.

The guard chuckled softly. ‘You know what? I heard you want some information about what is happening and I want you to eat. How about we come to an agreement?’

Amy looked at him suspiciously. ‘What do you want?’

The guard grinned. ‘For each bite you take, you can ask a question. I will try to answer it the best I can. I know I can get in trouble with this, but it’s a win-win situation for both you and me.’

‘How do I know you tell the truth?’ Amy said, still not convinced. 

‘I give you my word.’

‘Well, that means a lot around here.’ She said sarcastically. 

‘It’s all I can give. But what do you think? Do we have an agreement?’

It took Amy a couple moments to decide. Maybe this was the only way for her to gather information about what was happening. She looked at the guard. He seemed nice enough, but she also knew never to trust someone to soon. You never knew what kind of person someone was deep down.

She looked at him and saw he was patiently waiting for her answer.

She rolled her eyes. ‘Fine, we have a deal.’


	16. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I had some trouble with this chapter. I always ready the chapters again before I post them and I noticed I missed some details. Since it was to late to add them in the previous chapters, I had to squeeze them in here. Hope the story is still readable though. This chapter is also a bit, how do you call it, not so nice to Rose at some point. Just want to give you a heads up, 'cause I don't know if I should change the story category for this.**
> 
> **DW is not mine, grrrrr**

Rose was feeling much better. She had fallen asleep again, only to be woken by Beth who wanted to check upon her wounds. She learned she had been passed out for almost a week and that she was lucky Lord Gallifrey had found her when he did, otherwise she would have ended up being diner for the wolfs. 

At his mention Rose felt her cheeks turning pink again. Oh, cut it out! she thought to herself. He wasn’t more special then the guys who tried to win her hand back home.

_ Liar. _

Rose let Beth take her to get herself cleaned up. A big bathtub and hot water had been brought up for her. Beth poured in some kind of lotion, which would help her wounds heal better. It smelled heavenly. Beth told Rose she could come down if she was ready, for now she could enjoy her bath. 

Rose undressed herself and looked at her wound. It looked pretty good as it was almost healed. She didn’t knew what Beth did, but she had healing hands for sure. Carefully she followed the rough skin with her fingers. The teeth marks were definitely visible and it would leave a big scar. She shrugged as she turned around. Well, better a big scar then dead. 

She looked at the tub, where steam rose out off. Her whole body was aching for this bath, so she hurried up and sat down. The moment her skin touched the warm liquid, she let out a satisfying moan. This was great! The warmth and smell of the water was so good. She leaned back as she let the sensation came over her. This was so relaxing, she hadn’t had a bath in more than a week!

She relaxed for a moment when she started to wash herself and her hair. When she was done she laid back and stayed there till the water started to cool down. She dried herself off and put on her tunique. She smiled. 

Gwen had told her she could use a dress from her, since they were almost the same build. But since she didn’t like wearing dresses, Rose insisted on wearing her tuniq. Perhaps it would help her regain some memories. 

Gwen had looked at her in shock, but left the topic alone after shaking her head. She told Rose she would have this cleaned and fixed in no time. 

Rose touched the fabric with her fingers. It felt good to wear it again. In this she felt strong and confident. Aside from the fact they were not practical when she was training, dresses always made her feel stupid. She wanted to feel herself, you know, herself. Perhaps she saw a dress as a suppression, something connected to doing what other people want her, as a woman and eir to the throne, to do. 

_ Like marring.  _

Rose shivered at the thought. She knew she was supposed to marry someone who would be fit to be her king. She curled up her nose. No way she was going to marry anyone. With the experiences she had? Not ever.

As she brushed her still damp hair, she thought back at all the men who had came to the castle to ask for her hand in marriage. Her father’s patience had run thin over time. She kept refusing anyone, and he had asked her angrily what she then wanted.

Here is where it became confusing. What did she want exactly? Well, he had to let her do things her own way. Let her keep doing what she wanted to do most: sword fighting. He shouldn’t keep her down, force her to be a nice and obedient wife. But above all, she wanted to be loved like her father had loved her mother. But her father was one of a kind. She knew because she had a couple of bad experiences with men.

There was Louis, who was almost twice her age. That wasn’t even the biggest no-no, but the way he drank, he managed to drink almost every wine bottle he could find. He had pinched her in her bum several times and was really annoying when he was drunk. Most of the time he would just pass out. Not really comforting. Luckily her parents saw that to and removed him politely from the castle. 

Then Ivan had made his debut. He was a tall and, Rose had to admit, was very handsome. But he knew it. Everywhere he went he showed his muscles, told everybody he won a hundred or what battles, and even in her presence he flirted with other women at court. No thank you. 

And then there was Adam.

Rose sighed as she thought of her friend. She used to go to the stables every day to check upon Arion, and Adam would be there to talk to her, help her take care of him. They laughed, played in the courtyard together with Amy and even raced over the hills together. It was like he was the brother she never had.

But when they both became older, Rose noticed his behaviour changing. He became more possessive towards her, kept trying to kiss and touch her. Rose told him she was flattered but didn’t think of him in that way. 

_ That had been a bad move.  _

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

_ (Flashback) _

_ Rose thought it was a beautiful day to take Arion for a ride. It had been too long and she needed to feel free so bad. All those stupid conversations with her father about marriage had driven her crazy. _

_ As she entered the stables she saw Adam nowhere. Perhaps it was for the best, he was acting kind of strange lately. He kept trying to kiss her, even if she didn't want it. She had told him last time she didn't think of him that way and only saw him as a best friend, a brother she never had. At this he had walked away angrily and she hadn’t seen him since. _

_ Arion heard her coming and whinnied softly as she entered. She brushed his strong body carefully, forgetting her problems with each stroke. After she was done she stepped outside to get his saddle.  _

_ As she was busy preparing the saddle, she hadn't noticed the shadow creeping up on her.  _

_ ‘Hi Rose.’ A voice whispered in her ear.  _

_ Rose startled and dropped the saddle. As she turned around she saw Adam standing in front of her. _

_ ‘Adam!’  _

_ Her heartbeat was running fast as she looked at him. He was standing so close that she had to look up to look him in the eyes. _

_ ‘You scared me half to death, Adam.’ Rose said as she picked up the saddle and she tried to maneuver past him. But when she did, his hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm. _

_ ‘Not so fast, Princèss.’   _

_ Rose looked at him in alarm. ‘Adam, let me go right now. You’re hurting me!’ _

_ But it was as if he didn't hear her. He pulled the saddle out of her arms with his other hand and threw it across the stable. like it weigh nothing. _

_ ‘Adam, what are you doing? Please, let me go n-’ _

_ But before Rose could do anything he had pinned her to the wall with his body and covered her mouth with his hand.  _

_ ‘Shhhh, Princess. We don’t want people to find us here, no?’  _

_ Rose’s eyes filled with tears as he ran his free hand over her body. He was going to force himself on her, she knew it.  _

_ ‘This is for all those times you kept turning me down, Princess. All I wanted to do is love you, can’t you see that?’  _

_ He ran his hand over her face and Rose tried to wiggle herself free, but he had her pinned down good.  _

_ ‘Soon you will see that you love me too, Princess. I know you will. I only have to make you see that too.’  _

_ He was crazy, thinking she would ever love him. Oh, she had loved him, but as a brother, nothing more. Rose tried to tell him but he pushed his hand harder on her mouth so only soft whimpers were heard.  _

_ Rose thought hard, she had to get out of this otherwise this was going to end bad. Her eyes trailed off to her right as she looked at the cabinet where all the riding gear lay. An idea sprang to mind. _

_ Adam started to kiss her neck and Rose let out some soft noises. He looked up at her and she saw hope in them. _

_ ‘You see? I knew you wanted it too.’  _

_ He continued his movements on her body and Rose had to fight the urge to throw up. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. Adam grinned wildly and started to loosen his grip on her, convinced she wanted this as bad as him.  _

_ That was the moment Rose had waited for. _

_ Before he could act, Rose freed her right arm and reached out for the cabinet. In the few precious seconds of his surprise, she swung at him with all the power she had. Adam cried out and grabbed his face. Blood was pouring from between his fingers. Rose pushed him off of her and ran over to the other side, the pair of spurs she pulled out of the cabinet in front of her, using them as a defense.  _

_ They were covered in blood. _

_ ‘What have you done!’ He cried out and looked up at her. Rose gasped loudly as he let go of his face.  _

_ A big and deep cut ran across the left side of his face. It ran from his forehead across his eye all the way to his jaw. His flesh was ripped because of the spiked spurs and blood was running across his face.  _

_ Adam looked furious.  _

_ ‘You...you.. bitch!’ He yelled at her. ‘Look what you have done to my face!’  _

_ ‘That’s your own fault, Adam. I told you a hundred times I didn’t love you, but you wouldn’t listen. You brought this down on your own.’ Rose said as she still panted from the struggle and adrenaline.  _

_ ‘If I were you, I would pack my bags and leave. Even after all you have done, I still want you to live a good life, Adam. I loved you like a brother, so I’m giving you this one last chance, or you will force me to get my father involved. And he will punish you severely and you know it.’ _

_ Adam looked at Rose for a moment. She hoped he would take the chance, she didn’t want to tell her father what happened or he would marry her off to the first bloke that came around, just to keep her safe.  _

_ ‘This isn’t over, Princess.’ He said while gritting his teeth.  _

_ ‘Yes it is. Now, leave!’  _

_ Adam covered his face with his hand and ran off towards the entrance of the stable. He looked at her one more time before taking off.  _

_ She had never seen or heard from him again, but from that moment on, she always carried a small knife on her.  _

_ (End flashback) _

 

_ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ _

 

Rose snapped out of the memory. Men couldn’t be friends with women. Also a big reason not to marry. 

She snorted. All men were the same. They all want power, money and pleasure. They didn’t care for their wifes. Some men even hit women. And if there was something that would set her off, it would be a man hitting a women. 

No, she would do it all on her own. She would find a way to get back to her family. 

As she turned around to leave the room, a thought struck her and she started to panic instantly.  _ Where was her sword? _ If they had unsheeted it, they would have seen the blood. They would think she killed somebody (which she actually did of course, but that wasn’t theirs to know)  and that would bring her in a lot of trouble.

Rose put the heels of her palms in her forehead. This was giving her a massive headache, perhaps it was best to calm down and deal with it as the situation came. She would try to find it before people started to ask difficult questions she couldn’t answer. 

She looked back at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked good enough as she headed down stairs. 

Time to find a way to save her family. 


	17. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you so much for the positive reactions everybody! Means a lot to me!**
> 
>  
> 
> **So let us continue the story, Rose is determent to find a way go save her family and has set het mind on doing so. What kind of suprises awaits her next? ;)**
> 
>  
> 
> **DW isn't mine!**

As Rose headed down, she was impressed by the architecture of the building. It was big and strong, made of big stones and in every hallway she passed where little coves with windows that reached the ceilings. The light that fell in beams through lightened the hallways, giving it a majestic feeling.

As she walked around, she came past a few servants who nodded at her as she walked by. She didn’t ask for directions, this wandering about felt good. You never knew what you would find around the next corner.

As she came around one, the first thing she noticed where the blue tapestries hanging on the walls. On it was probably the crest of the family, golden thread was weaved into a beautiful zigzag of swirls, forming an eight in the middle and a circle around it.

She had never seen this before and was intrigued by it. Her hand reached out for it and she let it trail across the fabric.

‘Well, look who’s gone wandering off.’ A deep voice behind her told her.

Rose gasped and turned around immediately and instinctively reached for the knife she always carried with her.

_But not today._

Theta looked at her with a frown on his face as he saw her movements. Why was she reacting so anxious each time? And what was she doing here? Was she planning something? He knew she was hiding something, her sword was covered in dry blood. Had she murdered someone? Or was it wolves blood? Was she here to kill him? He had tugged away the sword on a safe place, he didn’t know what to do with it. First he wanted to discover the truth. Was she a murderer or not?

But when he looked into her eyes, two hazelnut eyes looked back at him. And they were not filled with anger or guilt.

_It was utter fear he saw._

It disappeared almost immediately as she saw him, but he had seen it. She had been afraid. An urge deep within him stirred and made him want to take her in his arms and hold her, keep her safe from whatever was scaring her.

‘Are you okay?’ He asked instead, clinging his fists so hard his nails pierced his skin.

‘Yeah, I’m okay. You startled me a bit, that’s all.’ Rose swallowed back her fear. Her reaction was based on pure instinct. She thought someone wanted to kill her.

Theta looked at her and put his hands on her shoulders. ‘You know you are safe here, right?’

‘Yeah, I know.’ Rose said softly.

Theta let go of her and looked back at the tapestry she had been looking at.

‘Beautiful isn’t it?’

Rose, grateful that he let the incident slip, nodded. ‘I think it is gorgeous. I have never seen such detail and craftsmanship in a tapestry before.’

Rose looked at him. ‘Not that I can remember though.’ She added quickly.

Theta smiled. It was a dazzling smile and made Rose’s knees week. God, how did she became like this? Every time he looked at her, with his smile and his gorgeous hair, she just wanted to kiss him.

_Stop! Calm down. You barely even know the man. And remember your mission. All men are the same._

Theta looked at the woman in front of him. Something was not right here. If she had amnesia, he would eat his shoe. But what was she doing here? Was she running from someone? Had she defended herself and killed someone in defence? The thought that someone wanted to hurt her made his blood starting to boil.

_Stop! Just stop right there. You don’t even know this women. For all you know she a murderer or a thief._

He looked at her and an idea sprung to mind.

‘Follow me.’ He said and walked towards one of the tapestries at the end of the hall. Rose followed him, unsure of what he wanted to do.

Theta frowned. Why was he even doing this? This was his place to calm down, think things over. Why bring a strange woman down here?

_Because it felt right. It really did._

‘Here we are.’ He said as he pointed towards a tapestry on the wall.

Rose looked up at him, frowning.

‘This is just the same one as the one we just saw.’

Theta grinned and reached out for it. As he pulled away the tapestry a small door appeared.

Rose’s eyes lit in surprise and a wide grin spread across her face.

It was the most beautiful thing Theta had ever seen. Her eyes sparkled with joy and her smile seemed go lit up the room. God, how he wanted to kiss that smile.

Rose giggled. She loved secret rooms and passageways, there was always a new adventure behind one.

Theta grinned widely as he opened the door and asked her in.

‘Welcome to my TARDIS room.’

Rose stept in the room and was in awe of what she saw.

Behind that small door in the wall was a huge room, filled with walls of books, big windows, dark furniture and a big table in the middle. On it where maps, a lot of them.

It was amazing.

‘It… it’s.. so much bigger on the inside!’ she exclaimed, no longer able to hold her enthusiasm.

Theta closed the door and grinned madly.

‘You like it?’

Rose spun around and looked at him with a big smile.

‘Yeah, I do. This is amazing. You would never expect this to be here.’ She said as she walked around.

Theta leaned against the table and watched her explore the room.

‘This used to be a room where my ancestors gathered to make plans for war. No one knows about this, except for me and my family.

He stroked the table softly thinking of all the memories he had of this place.

Rose giggled at this.

‘What?’ Theta said surprised pushing up one of his brows.

‘Shall I go? You want some time along with your.. what was it you called it again? TADUS room?

Theta started to laugh.

‘TARDIS. It stands for Thinking And Relaxing In a Space.’

‘You actually named this room?’ Rose said unbelieving.

‘Yeah, something wrong with that?’ He said as he looked at her.

‘No, no. It’s just.. I have never seen something like this before.’

Theta pushed himself of the table and walked over to one of the windows.

‘This room is very important to me. I can come here to relax and think. Whenever there is a big issue I come up here to think about it and plan stuff that needs to happen. I’m the only one using it, my brother and sisters know how important this room is to me.’

He kept silent for a moment. Rose knew there was more but she didn't want to press it.

He signed as he ran his hand through his hair.

‘I used to come here with my father, discussing issues regarding the land and it’s people or just when we wanted to talk to each other. We would talk for hours and hours about just anything we could come up with. I miss those days.’

Rose felt it was a difficult matter but her curiosity won.

‘You don’t do that anymore?’ She asked softly.

Theta looked at her and she saw his eyes darken, pain visible in them.

‘My parents are dead.’

Rose gasphed.

She walked towards him and put her hand on his arm.

‘I’m so sorry.’

He looked at her and he saw what he didn't want. Pity. This is why he never talked about it, he didn’t want pity. From no one.

His face fell as he turned around and walked away from her, leaving her standing there surprised at the turn of his emotions.

‘I don’t want your pity. It was a long time ago. I’m over it now.’ He growled. Why had he even told her this? He never, ever spoke with someone about his parents. Not even to Jack and his sisters.

Rose was flabbergasted and blinked in surprise. But then her face fell and she felt herself become angry. She rushed up behind him and grabbed his arm to turn him to face her.

‘But them tell me, why did you bring me, a complete stranger, to this room then, if you never let anyone else in? And why did you tell me all about your parents if it hurts so much and you don’t want to talk about it?’ She shouted. He was making no sense to her at all.

He looked down at her, in her eyes. Her fury blazed through her eyes and for a moment he thought he saw gold flicker in those brown eyes. She was beautiful when she was angry. It was making him mad.

‘Well?’

Theta saw she still looked at him with her fierce gaze. She licked her lips with her tongue, probably didn’t even knew she did it. But he saw it.

Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her waist with one of his arms, pulling her close. His other hand cupped her cheek softly. Her face turned into full surprise as she looked up to him, her mouth opening up a bit.

_That send him over the edge._

He couldn’t fight it anymore as he crashed his lips on hers and kissed her deeply. He felt her tense up but she didn’t pull away. That was a good sign.

Her lips felt soft and warm, like a warm bath. Oh, how he would love to drown in this one. She smelled so nice, was it lavender? It was making him mad and he deepened the kiss. His tongue glided over her lips, asking permission to enter. As on cue her lips opened and he plundered her mouth.

 _This was heaven_ , he thought as he deepened the kiss again.

Rose was shocked. He was kissing her! And how! She didn’t knew how to react at his kiss, she had never been kissed like this before. His smell dazzled her, and an aching feeling started to throb in her lower belly. His tongue gliding over her lips had opened them and now it was discovering her mouth.

_It made her insane._

She lost all her willpower to push him off when he deepened the kiss even more. Her hands glided over his arms to his hair where they grabbed his head and tried to pull him in closer to her. A soft moan escaped her throat.

_This was good._

Theta was the first one who came to his senses. What in the world was he doing? This woman sure would be his death. He didn’t know what to do with this. He knew she was lying about something but he couldn’t stay away from her. Ever since he saw her in the woods he had been under her spell.

And he hated himself for it. He didn’t even know her and yet he was drawn to her like a moth to a light. A golden light to be precise.

Too scared to let his emotions run over him he abruptly ended the kiss and let Rose go. The pleasure on her face made place for shock as he turned his back to her. He didn’t want her to see the confusion on his face.

‘Get out.’ He said with a low but rasping voice.

Rose had never felt herself so utterly stupid. He had kissed her and she liked it. Very much. But he had pulled away and now he was angry at her. For what? He was the one who started kissing in the first place! She thought she had learned her lesson with Adam, but apparently not. Men. They were all the same. They just joy with the women around them. Nothing more, nothing less.

She had to swallow down the lump in her throat and whipped away the tears she didn’t know were flowing down her cheeks.

‘I said, get out!’ He yelled when she didn’t seem to move. If she stayed here any longer, he would not be able to hold onto himself. He had to stay strong and she was pushing right through his carefully built walls.

Rose blinked a couple times and he saw that she whipped away the tears that rolled of her cheeks. Somehow it hurt him to see her like that.

‘That you don’t like me, I can handle. But please, don’t toy with me.’ was all Rose could say as she ran out the room leaving Theta all alone in his TARDIS.


	18. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello, hello! Anyone still here? This story hasn't had an update in quite some time I believe :) Let's change that. Don't worry, I haven't given up on this one, but this story just get's away from me. I intended it to be 20 chapters long, but I just added and added and it got longer and longer. I guess I have 40 chapters now? Maybe more? We'll see how it turns out when I'm working on them. Some chapters took me AGES to write because I had no ide where some pieces of the stroy where heading. I also had a major writers block with this one. I'm really set to finish this monster, because it is the first fanfiction I started two years (!) ago. So perhaps you see some change in the writing style, but please bare with me. I'm also trying to keep everything connected, so I'm sorry if I missed anything. I hope to update regularly, but that is NOT my strong point :') ******
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> ****  
> _She had to swallow down the lump in her throat and whipped away the tears she didn’t know were flowing down her cheeks._  
>  ‘I said, get out!’ He yelled when she didn’t seem to move. If she stayed here any longer, he would not be able to hold onto himself. He had to stay strong and she was pushing right through his carefully built walls.  
> Rose blinked a couple times and he saw that she whipped away the tears that rolled of her cheeks. Somehow it hurt him to see her like that.  
> ‘That you don’t like me, I can handle. But please, don’t toy with me.’ was all Rose could say as she ran out the room leaving Theta all alone in his TARDIS.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
>  **

Theta rubbed his eyes as he saw Marion flee out of the room. What was it with him? Maybe Jack was right, he was stupid sometimes. But maybe it was better this way, she was a liar, a thief or maybe even a murderer and he was a Lord. 

But the way she looked at him… it made him feel alive and kicking. He wanted to protect her from all bad things, keep her safe and well.

This was stupid.

Theta looked back at the table, his work for today still laying out for him to do. He signed as he leaned over it. Maybe some hard work would help him set his mind of Marion. 

He grabbed a chair and sat down. 

**********************************************************

He gave up. 

Theta looked down at his notes and saw he had only written some scrabbles.

This was not working. 

He put down his papers and stood up. He needed a drink, or a good ride with his horse. Or both. 

As he walked down go the mail hall, he saw Gwen walking by. 

‘Hey sis!’ He said as he walked towards her. 

Gwen turned around and smiled at him. 

‘Looks who’s finally decided to come down.’ She said teasingly. 

‘Yes, I know. But I’m trying to change my bad habits.’ He said while he gave her a wink. 

Gwen laughed. A noise Theta loved to hear from his sister.

‘You’re joking, right?’ She snickered. ‘You’re way too old to change that. You are and always will be a grumpy old man, if you ask me.’ She said while poking him in his arm. 

‘Oi! I’m not that old! I’m not 903, I’m only thirty!’ 

Gwen grinned. ‘Still an old man.’ 

‘Whatever.’ He said as he rolled his eyes. ‘But I wanted to ask you if you have seen Marion somewhere?’ 

Gwen’s face turned curious. 

‘No, I haven’t. I thought she was still in her room.’ 

Her eyes pierced into Theta’s. 

‘Why do you ask?’

Theta knew he couldn’t hide anything from Gwen. She knew him too well. Even with the grieve of their parents, she had tried to talk to him but he didn’t want to talk about it. Eventually she gave up, hoping he would come to her in his own terms. 

_ He still hadn’t.  _

Gwen kept looking at him with her piercing gaze. A small smile laid on her lips and one of her brows disappeared under her bang. 

Theta ruffled his hand through his hair as he started rambling off some kind of story.

‘Well, I was just wondering because, euh, I wanted to know how she was doing? But she wasn’t in her room, not that I went in of course, I don’t walk in on people like that, because that’s just rude and if there’s something I’m not then it’s that I am rude.’ 

Gwen knew that he was getting nervous. She giggled. She hadn’t seen him like this in ages. As he rambled on, Gwen took a good look at her brother. He looked different. Good different. He was tugging his ear sheepishly and his hair was a beautiful mess since he constantly ran his hands through it. He was nervous every time he spoke of Marion and she saw a sparkle in his eyes when he did.

Oh gosh... Gwen thought when it hit her. Her brother was in love. Perhaps he didn’t even know it, but it was definitely there. Something must had happened between the two, she was sure of it.

She smiled widely, at which Theta looked at her confused.

‘What?’

‘Theta, you know you can’t lie to me. You can tell me what happened.’ 

She gave Theta a reassuring smile as she lay her hand on his arm. 

‘Nothing happened, I was ju-’

‘Theta.’ 

Theta looked at his sister. Her brown eyes looked right through him. He sighed in frustration as he, once again, put his hand through his hair again. 

‘I don’t know, Gwen. This woman makes me mad. From the moment I found her I knew in my bones something was wrong. I still have that feeling, she’s lying about something. Something big, I can’t seem to shake it off. I don’t trust her.’

He led Gwen to the main hall where they sat down in the big wooden chairs near the fireplace. 

‘But when I’m around her, I don’t know Gwen, it feels like I’m on fire. Every single fiber in my body knows she’s there and wants to.. to.. you know.’ 

Theta’s face had turned bright red and Gwen giggled.

‘You want to kiss her?’

Theta nodded. 

‘Yes and to hold her and protect her.’

‘Protect her? From what?’ Gwen frowned.

‘I saw her earlier today and when I startled her, all I saw in her eyes was fear. Like I was going to kill her.’ 

Theta leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. Gwen knew to keep quiet, this was the first time in years her brother had been this open about, well, anything. 

‘She was looking at our tapestry's on the second floor. I found her there, staring at the embroideries. She didn’t hear me and I startled her when I said something. I thought she was trying to steal something, but when she turned around she made a defensive move, like she wanted to grab something and defend herself. And her eyes were full of fear. It was there for only a second, but I saw it.’

He groaned as he rubbed his face.

‘Something inside me snapped and all I wanted to do was to hold her and protect her. So I took her to my room.’

Gwen’s brows shot up at this.

‘You took her to your room? Your whatever-it-is-called-room? You never let anybody in. Not since mother and father have died.’ She added. 

‘Oi! It’s called TARDIS, mind you.’ 

‘I will never understand why you would give a room a name.’ Gwen said as she leaned back herself. This was making more and more sense.

‘But you said you didn’t know where she was. But she was with you earlier. So something happened?’ 

Theta looked away and tugged his ear. 

‘I don’t want to talk about it.’ 

‘Theta...’ Gwen said, a warning tone in her voice. 

‘Okay, okay.’ He said as he put his hands up in the air.

‘I think I may have done something stupid.’ 

Gwen laughed at this. ‘I should’ve known this. What have you done? Insulted her?’ 

Theta looked up at her, sadness in his eyes.

‘I kissed her.’

For a moment you could hear a pin drop. The silence was loud.

‘You.. you.. kissed her?’ His sister said as her eyes became large as teacups. 

‘Gosh, that’s world news right there.’ She said as she looked at him. ‘But was it stupid?’ 

‘I kissed her and then practically threw her out or the room.’ 

‘What?!’ Gwen yelled. ‘Why would you do that?’ 

‘I don’t know her! She’s all pretty being pink and golden but she could be a thief or even a killer! We don’t know anything about her! And…’ 

‘And what?’ She asked when he didn’t continue.

‘I couldn’t get a hold of myself. She makes me feel like I have never felt before and it scares me. So I yelled at her to leave me alone.’ 

Gwen was flabbergasted. What was wrong with her brother?

‘You kissed her, she kissed you back and then you yell at her to leave? You’re so stupid!’ She practically yelled at him when she punched his arm. 

‘Gosh, I often wonder why they call you the smart one, because right now, you’re so thick!’ She continued while she kept hitting him. ‘You’re mister thick thickity thick face from thicktown thickannia!’ 

Theta tried not to laugh at this, this whole situation was absurd already. He never knew his sister could be so intense. 

‘Gwen. Gwen!’ He said as he tried to calm his sister down and at tried to avoid the punches she gave him at the same time.

‘Gwen, calm down! Why are you even so upset about this?’

Gwen stopped hitting him and looked him straight in his eyes. In it he saw sorrow and grieve.

‘Theta, I always knew you were the one who took the blame for father and mother’s death. You kept yourself closed off of everything since they died. You said you were alright, that you didn’t want to talk. We all saw how devastated you were, but we couldn’t get through. We felt awful but didn’t know how to help you. But please, you have to let the grieve in, because now that there is a small chance of happiness in your life, you still push it away because of it. It makes me mad to see you throw your life away.’ 

She swallowed as she continued. 

‘Jack, Ivy and I are also grieving, but we went on with our lives. I miss our parents so much each day, but I try to live my life the best I can, in their name. Theta, it wasn’t your fault they died, it was an accident.’

Theta stayed silence at this, because he knew the truth. His jaw twitched. Maybe it was time to tell his siblings the truth. 

That this hadn't had been an accident, it had been murder. 

_ Meant for him. _


	19. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I'm just gonna add some chapters, because I feel like posting a couple :)**  
>  _She swallowed as she continued._  
>  ‘Jack, Ivy and I are also grieving, but we went on with our lives. I miss our parents so much each day, but I try to live my life the best I can, in their name. Theta, it wasn’t your fault they died, it was an accident.’  
> Theta stayed silence at this, because he knew the truth. His jaw twitched. Maybe it was time to tell his siblings the truth.  
> That this hadn't had been an accident, it had been murder.  
> Meant for him.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘You know what? Let me try to find her. A woman understands these things better than a man.’ 

Theta looked at his sister as she rose up from the chair. 

‘And I meant what I said, please sort this out, brother.’ 

Gwen turned away and walked towards the hallway. She asked a couple of servants if they had seen Marion, but none of them had. So she walked up the stairs. Marion hadn’t come down, so maybe she had ran up, to one of the towers.

She knew she would go up there whenever she was feeling sad. The view and feeling of wind brushing through her hair always calmed her mind. 

As she reached upper levels of the castle, she stood still.

What was that sound?

In a far distance she could hear a beautiful melody, a song she never heard before. As she walked towards one of the open windows she saw a figure up in one of the towers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose had lost track of time and was not aware of anything as she sang to her heart's content. First, she had cried for what felt like ages, all her grieve came out. As she started to calm down a bit she remembered something her mother always said.

_ ‘If you’re feeling down, just sing. It will make you feel much better.’  _

So she danced and sang.

This song was from old times her mother told her, who would always sing it for her when she went to bed.

She didn’t exactly knew what the words meant since it was an old language. But it sounded nice and it always felt good to sing and dance to it. So she did. 

She didn’t notice the door opening up as Gwen stepped outside.

‘You have a beautiful voice.’ She said.

Rose was so startled, that she tripped over her own feet and tumbled down on the ground. 

‘Oh! I’m so sorry!’ Gwen said as she hurried over to Rose. ‘I didn’t want to startle you.’

Gwen reached her hand out, trying to help Rose on her feet. Rose took it and hoisted herself up. 

‘It seems to run in the family.’ Rose muttered under her breath as she brushed herself off.

‘I was hoping I would find you here.’ Gwen said as she leaned on the railing and starred in the distance. 

‘You know, this is one of my favorite places to go when I feel angry or sad. It always feels like the wind blows away my worries, here I feel free.’ 

Rose watched her closely as Gwen closed her eyes. 

‘And the view is just amazing.’ Gwen continued. ‘Look, those mountain there you see? That’s Mount Perdition. They say it used to be covered with vast fields of red grass, but I have never seen any of them. I think it’s just an old folk lore. But it’s intriguing not?’ 

Gwen shifted a bit and pointed towards a vast field of tries. A river was flowing out of it.

‘That is the woods where you were found and in it flows the Cadonflood River. It flows all the way from Mount Perdition to these woods into the other provinces of Terra.’ 

Rose watched Gwen closely as she moved up a bit further. 

‘You see that village over there?’ Rose looked at where Gwen pointed. It was a large village a couple miles away from the Castle. It had a lot of buildings and a church as she could see. 

‘That’s the Capitol. It is the biggest city we have in Gallifrey, so I guess that’s where the name comes from. They could’ve been a little bit more creative though.’ 

Rose snickered softly at this. 

‘And there lays Arcadia, our second biggest city.’ 

Rose had to look good to see a couple of buildings peeking out above the trees in the far distance. 

‘You want to go to the Capitol once you’re feeling well enough?’ Gwen asked her.

Rose nodded. She would love to, everything was better than to stay here. With him. She was grateful Gwen took the time to make her feel at ease as they both enjoyed the view in silence. 

A sudden shout from far down got their attention and they both looked down. Rose’s jaw clenched and her knuckles turned white from gripping the stone wall to tight. 

Below them Theta was busy rounding up his men. He shouted orders at them, his voice deep and strong. Beside him stood another man, a bit smaller but equally postered. 

‘Looks like Theta and Jack are training with their man.’ Gwen said. 

Rose looked down to see Theta starting to fight three of his men. Swords clashed into each other as he parried them all. Rose didn’t want to, but she was intrigued. He moved as if it was his second nature, gracious but swift and strong. She wondered what it would be like if she would be fighting him. He was stronger, but she was fast. 

He pushed of the last of his attacker which ended up on the ground, next to his fellow comrades. Theta laughed, said something and helped them up. He patted them on the shoulder, on which the other men started practicing together. 

Theta walked over to the other man, Jack? Rose knew he was there too when she had woken up the first time. She couldn’t remember his face though and from high up here it was difficult to see. 

As if Jack knew he was being watched, he turned around and looked up. He saw her and Gwen looking down on them and waived. 

Theta saw his brother waiving and looked up to see who he was waving at. 

As soon as he turned around to face them, Rose ducked behind a large pillar to her right. Her heart was racing in her chest and she really hoped he hadn’t seen her. 

Theta frowned. He knew Marion had been up there with his sister and as he turned around, he had seen her duck behind one of the bigger pillars. 

Did he scare her so much? Maybe it was for the best, he didn’t need distractions.

‘That’s odd.’ A cheery voice next to him said. ‘ it looks like Marion is hiding from you.’ 

Jack turned his face to look at Theta and saw his face darken. 

‘Something happened between the two of you?’ 

‘Stop it, Jack.’ 

‘There must be a reason she hides from you. Mmm, what could it be.’ Jack said as he pondered about it.

‘Leave it, Jack.’ 

Theta didn’t want his brother to know. He would be over the moon and Theta would never hear the end of it. It was a stupid mistake to tell Gwen, but she almost forced him to talk. 

He grunted. Jack would eventually know, he and his twin sister were as two peas in a pod. 

‘I kissed her and then I threw her out of the room. So. There, I said it. Now go train the men, I’m done here.’ 

Before Jack could even react Theta had stormed off, leaving Jack stunned. He looked up at Gwen, who shrugged. 

‘Oh dear, this is going go be good.’ He said as a big smile spread on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review?


	20. Something of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _He grunted. Jack would eventually know, he and his twin sister were as two peas in a pod.  
>  ‘I kissed her and then I threw her out of the room. So. There, I said it. Now go train the men, I’m done here.’  
> Before Jack could even react Theta had stormed off, leaving Jack stunned. He looked up at Gwen, who shrugged.  
> ‘Oh dear, this is going go be good.’ He said as a big smile spread on his face. _
> 
> _\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gwen looked up to see Marion was still hiding. 

‘You can come out now, he’s gone you know.’ 

Rose peeked from behind the wall, seeing that Theta was indeed gone. She released the breath she didn’t knew she was holding. 

‘You know, my brother is an idiot.’ 

Rose looked up at Gwen, seeing her leaning on the railing, arms folded. She was looking at Rose with a angry sparkle in her eyes. Gwen shook her head.

‘He can be such a pain sometimes, but he doesn’t mean harm.’

Gwen turned away from Rose, her gaze fixed on a point far away. 

‘You know, our parents died a long time ago. Ivy was still very little and me and Jack were 15. Theta had just turned nineteen and he and father always spend a lot of time together.’

She sighed.

‘Father and mother went on a trip to Arcadia, discussing some important issues with other lords of the region. But on their way to Arcadia, they had an accident. Their carriage broke down and had become uncontrollable. They rode off a small cliff, straight into the Cadonflood river. They stood no chance, the carriage was too heavy to lift and they both drowned. Our men were too late to save them.’

Gwen paused for a moment and Rose saw tears forming in her eyes.

‘We were all devastated, but Theta was hit worst of us all. Weeks passed and we almost never saw him down. He would lock himself up in his room, perhaps because he had spent so much time with father there. And he only came down if it was really necessary. We tried to talk to him, but it didn’t work. He shut us out, he still does. He doesn’t want to talk about it, because it makes him look weak I think.’ 

She turned around to face Rose again, who had been listening carefully. 

‘Theta is a hard worker, loves his family and his people very much and does everything to protect them. But he is hurt inside, I know it. He has built these walls around him where no one ever could come through. Except for you, Marion.’

Rose blinked in suprise. ‘Me?’ She asked in surprise. ‘I haven’t done anything.’

Gwen giggled. ‘You being here has stirred my brother more than he lets on about. I have never seen him like this.’

Rose frowned. How was she responsible for his behavior. He was a grown man, older than her but that didn’t gave him the right to treat her like this. 

‘He is rude.’ She said.

‘I know.’ Gwen replied. ‘But please bare with him. He has had a hard couple years and I really want him to be happy.’

Gwen paused for a moment.

‘And I don’t want to see him get hurt either, you understand?’ 

Rose swallowed. Was she on to something?

‘I can understand.’ She replied.

‘Great!’ Gwen exclaimed. ‘Now, let’s head back down and get a nice cup of tea, what do you think?’ 

Rose nodded and smiled as she followed Gwen downstairs. 


	21. Taunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gwen paused for a moment.  
>  ‘And I don’t want to see him get hurt either, you understand?’  
> Rose swallowed. Was she on to something?  
> ‘I can understand.’ She replied.  
> ‘Great!’ Gwen exclaimed. ‘Now, let’s head back down and get a nice cup of tea, what do you think?’  
> Rose nodded and smiled as she followed Gwen downstairs. _
> 
> _\---------------------------------------------------------------_

‘Oh, this is nice.’ Rose said as she sipped from her tea. In front of her a large pot of steaming tea and a whole range of small cupcakes, sandwiches, fruit and chocolates were spread out on the table.

‘It is isn’t it?’ Ivy said enthusiastically. Ivy had found Gwen and Rose when they arrived downstairs when Rose’s tummy started to rumble. Since it was too late for a lunch, Ivy insisted on making a high tea. 

‘So, Marion,’ Ivy said. ‘Can I ask you something?’ 

Rose looked up from her tea to see the girl smile widely. She had long blond hair, just like herself, and it was wrapped in a beautiful bun on her head. She looked very young, perhaps a couple years younger than Rose.

‘Yes, of course. Ask away.’

‘What is it like to wear a tunic?’

Rose looked over to Gwen, who was looking at Ivy, frowning.

‘Don’t you get something in your head, missy.’ She said. ‘You are not going to wear a tunic.’

‘But she wears them too! It must be nice to walk around all day without a dress. So much freedom to run and all.’ Ivy got a dreamy look on her face as she drifted off. 

‘I-I guess it is?’ Rose said hesitatingly. 

‘Have you ever worn a dress?’ Ivy asked. 

‘I can’t remember anymore, I’m sorry.’ Rose said quick as she dove back into her tea.

‘I’ll bet it would look amazing on you.’ 

‘What will look amazing on her?’ A cheery voice said behind them. ‘Oooh, and you have all this without inviting me? I’m offended.’

Rose turned around to see where voice came from. 

And looked right in the face of one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.

It was Theta’s brother, Jack. He looked like a greek god with his sharp jaw line, cheeky dark brown eyes and had a great smile. Rose bet he really was a flirt. 

‘And who have we here?’ 

Jack’s eyes fixed on Rose as he walked over to her and in them she saw a cheeky twinkle. She knew she liked him immediately. 

‘Dear Marion, how are you feeling today?’ He said as he leaned over to grab her hand and planted a kiss on top. As he looked up, he gave her a wink.

Oh, he was flirty indeed. 

‘Jack, quit it.’ 

Theta walked into the room, glancing briefly to Rose who, at her turn, felt herself turn red despite her intentions to be calm and relaxed. 

‘What?’ Jack exclaimed. ‘I was only asking for her wellbeing, is something wrong with that?’ 

‘You know it is, so quit it.’ 

‘Pffff, you’re no fun Theta.’ 

Jack saw Theta walking over to the chair closest to Rose. Quickly he sat down. 

‘Jack! Get out, go sit somewhere else. I wanted to sit there.’

‘Why? It’s not that your name is on it, is it?’ 

‘Since I’m apparently the Lord of this place, everything belongs to me.’

Theta’s eyes darkened. 

‘Now move.’

‘Too bad!’ Jack said as he made himself comfortable and started to conversate with Rose. He heard Theta curse under his breath and walk away to sit on the other side of the table.

Oh, he loved taunting his brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please review? :)**


	22. A Tyler Trait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Theta’s eyes darkened.  
>  ‘Now move’  
> ‘Too bad!’ Jack said as he made himself comfortable and started to conversate with Rose. He heard Theta curse under his breath and walk away to sit on the other side of the table.  
> Oh, he loved taunting his brother. _

Theta growled as he sat down on the other side of the table, this was ludicrous. He kept his eyes focussed at Gwen and Ivy as he started a conversation with them. He fought the urge to look back at her, that would make him look only desperate. But then he felt it.

_ She was looking at him.  _

He tensed up, all his senses tingling and on edge. He tried to focus himself on his sisters instead on her. It was almost impossible. 

Back off. That’s for the best, he thought to himself. 

Rose stared at him. She saw he was tense and she couldn’t help but wonder it it was because of her. Gwen had told her to give him a chance but he didn’t seem any better than before. Best to stay out of his way. 

‘... chicken dancing on a pig.’ 

Rose blinked. 

‘What?’ She said in surprise as she looked back to Jack.

He was grinning wildly. 

‘I was almost worried I lost your attention to my dear brother.’ he said with a wink.  ‘I hope I didn’t bore you to death with my story.’

‘I-I.. I wasn’t looking at your brother.’ Rose stumbled.

‘Yes, you were.’ 

Rose felt her cheeks turn red, again, and turned away to grab a chocolate cookie from the plate in front of her. 

‘You know’ Jack continued. ‘He is also watching you.’ 

Rose almost suffocated as she choked on her cookie. 

Jack laughed.

‘Don’t be so surprised, Marion. I heard what kind of effect you had on Theta.’ 

He smirked as she turned around. Her face was one full of shock.

‘Apparently someone couldn’t keep his mouth shut.’ Rose said under her breath as she swallowed her cookie.

‘Look, Love.’ Jack said as he leaned in closer. ‘I love seeing my brother like this. He had always been like a big, strong tiger, but now you are here, he looks more like a nervous housecat.’ 

Jack looked up to look at his brother. Theta was leaning on his elbow and resting his head on his hand as he was trying to listen to his sisters. Apparently it wasn’t interesting because he was drawing circles on the table with his other hand. 

And his face looked like thunder. 

‘Correction,’ Jack said smiling, looking back at Rose. ‘A grumpy cat at that, I think he has a bad mood.’ 

Yeah, tell me all about that, Rose thought to herself as she and Jack started mingling in the conversation with the rest. She kept stealing glances to Theta, as he was now talking to his brother about something. She didn’t know about what, she was too occupied spying on him.

‘What do you think, Marion?’ 

Rose felt herself caught as four pair of eyes looked straight at her. One pair of brown eyes in particular she was completely aware of. 

‘Uh, what?’ 

Ivy giggled. 

‘We talked about our Spring Festival next week  and me and Gwen were talking about the prizes to give. Theta said they should give money, like we always do, but Jack wanted to do something more. I thought we could give the winner a plaid with our family crest on it. I was wondering what you thought was a good prize.’ 

‘Spring Festival? Winner?’ Rose said as she tried to pull herself together. Had she really missed all that?

‘Spring Festival is an event we hold every year in order to celebrate the end of Winter and the beginning of Spring. There will be a lot of stalls and goods to sell on the market, a playground for the children but the main event is when the men compete to be Spring Champion. The winner will get an original prize, but we’re stuck on ideas.’ 

Rose frowned. ‘Men are competing? In what?’ 

‘They compete to be the best swordfighter of Gallifrey.’ Theta said.  ‘Not that they stand a chance next to me.’ He said as he leaned back in his chair.

This resulted in a punch from Jack, as he laughed. 

‘You wish, Theta. You haven’t participated in a very long time. You’re rusty.’ 

‘I’m not. Bet I can take on everyone that participates.’ 

‘Wait till you have to face me, brother.’ Jack grinned.

Gwen and Ivy giggled as Jack and Theta kept on babbling about who would defeat the other.

Rose on the other hand, had a whole different thought. 

‘And the women? Will they also participate?’ 

The babbling stopped and a silence filled the room. 

Rose looked around and saw that they all looked at her like she was saying something in a foreign language. 

‘What? Did I say something wrong?’

‘Women don’t enter the competition, Marion. It’s too dangerous.’ Gwen said.

Rose frowned. 

‘That’s nonsense. It is as dangerous for women as it is for men. If I want to fight, that’s my choice, right?’ 

Theta started to laugh. 

‘You really want to enter? I’m sorry, Marion, but that’s out of the question.’ 

‘But why?’ Rose said in surprise. She really didn’t know why women couldn’t enter as well.

Theta leaned over the table as his gaze locked onto her.

‘We’re not playing with wooden sticks, Marion. We use real swords.’ 

‘So?’

This began to irritate Theta. Who was she to question his rules, his authority? 

‘I said, no woman is allowed to enter. It is too dangerous for women, they could be hurt or worse. I won’t allow it.’ 

Rose felt her anger rise. Her necklace started to get warm and she automatically grabbed ahold of the pendant. It gave her strength. 

‘Look mister I-am-almighty-and-such, you better can come down that high throne of yours before you fall off! Who the hell do you think you are to think you can decide for me or any women to participate or not?’ 

Theta didn’t believe his ears. Did she just offend him? Him? In his own house? What was she thinking? His blood boiled.

‘You are impossible, you think you can enter because you’re a women? Women don’t fight, okay? They tend the house, take care for the children and make love to their husbands. They knit, embroider or what the hell they do all day, but they don’t fight!’ 

Rose was shaking, he made her angry, again! And with all she had been through, she couldn’t hold herself. 

_ She slapped Theta right in his face.  _

A gasp went through the air as Rose stood up, facing a wounded Theta who was holding his aching cheek. His eyes were as big as cups.

Rose’s gaze was blazing with anger and sparks of gold flickered through her eyes. Her necklace started to light up, only for a bit, but no one saw it. They were all staring at the scene in front of them. 

She gave Theta one more look before she turned around and stomped out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please review? :)**


End file.
